Malec Week 2016 - 7 Oneshots in 7 Days
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: Malec Week is upon us once more! From 13th August - 19th August, i will be posting a oneshot to this collection each day. Some will be CANNON. Some will be AU's. Some T rated. Some M rated. All a celebration of Malec! I have taken prompts from a few friends for some of them, others were purely my idea, i'll write all the details in the summaries of each one as they are posted :)
1. The Hero Complex

**Disclaimer: CC owns 'em.**

 **A/N: So, HAPPY MALEC WEEK, GUYS! As said in the summary of this collection of oneshots, this is a collection is oneshots. All Malec, obviously :p I have taken prompts from a few friends of mine for some of these oneshots too.**

 **So this one is MALEC AU. NEKO!MAGNUS HUMAN!ALEC. M RATED. DON'T LIKE SMUT, DON'T READ. BUT STAY TUNED FOR THE OTHER ONESHOTS THROUGHOUT THE WEEK BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT ALL SMUTTY :)**

 **Also, THIS ONESHOT WAS NOT A PROMPT, I CAME UP WITH THE STORY, BUT OTHER ONES ARE PROMPTS, I'LL WRITE WHO FROM IN THE SUMMARIES AS AND WHEN I GET TO THEM! :)**

 **Alright, here we go, Malec Week 2016! Btw, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LIVE-TWEET AS YOU READ USING THE HASHTAG #MALECWEEK AND TAG ME ArtemisFAYZ394 :)**

… **...**

 _ **The Hero Complex**_

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Sebastian."

Alec muttered nervously as the dark haired boy led him through the store.

"Oh, come on. I've got one, John has one. Even your sister has one."

Seb mused enthusiastically as he pulled Alec towards the back of the pet store, to where the kennels were.

Gnawing anxiously on his lower lip, Alec fiddled with the torn sleeves of his sweater, feeling insanely insecure in this place. He knew that most people had one; he was judged more for not having one. Though that had always baffled him; what Seb wanted him to do seemed barbaric to Alec.

"Just look at them and choose one. They're good to have. They make good conversation starters. They're good for showing off. They're great for company. And they can also help ease the pain of those long _, lonely nights_..."

Sebastian whispered sultrily in Alec's ear, laughing as the boy blushed. He waltzed towards the kennels, leaving Alec to stew in his morals before cursing silently and following him. There was no way he was getting out it this time.

He gingerly stepped forwards as Seb explained what Alec was 'looking for' to the sales girl. She nodded and grabbed the ring of keys leading them both down the line of kennels.

Alec bit back a moan of discomfort, sighing as he looked in at several of the poor creatures. He looked away as they stared back at him. Some of them grinned. Some winked. Some swished their tails and twitched their ears. Some were nervous. Some were excited. All were breaking Alec's heart.

But none more so than the creature in the final cage. He stared up at Alec with wide eyes, bright green, almond shaped with vertical slit pupils. He had tanned caramel skin, which was scarred and bruised in several areas. The pained look on his otherwise handsome face made Alec want to cry. He didn't know what had happened to this one, but judging by the way his sleek black and tan tail curled between his legs and his white tipped ears pressed flat to his head, he had been through too much to stay locked in a cage.

"This one."

Alec whispered roughly, looking away to avoid the panicked stare of the creature.

The sales lady raised her eyebrows but shrugged and headed to get the paperwork. While Sebastian turned to him with bemused anger.

"Seriously? You finally cave into getting one and you go for one that looks like he's gone 9 rounds with the Hulk? You could get a younger one. Less mopey, more horny!"

He sang as Alec glared at him, hating society with a vengeance. The lady came back and handed him a file, getting him to sign a paper and pay up the $150 charge.

"Read the file now, unless you're absolutely sure you want him. And if you don't read it then try to bring him back, well, let's just say he won't be long for this world if that happens unfortunately."

Alec's eyes widened in shock and he signed the paper, handing her the cash that Sebastian forced him to take out earlier. The girl gave him one last questioning look before she took the money and opened the cage.

"Congratulations, sir. Here is your new Neko. His name is Magnus. He's up to date medically and ready for your convenience."

She walked away, leaving Alec to stare into the open cage. The creature, the Neko, Magnus, stared right back.

…...OoOoO...

Getting the Neko out of the store was easy. He walked right up to it, clipped a leash to it's collar and the creature followed him obediently, a slight whimper passing between his full red lips.

Alec hated this so when they got outside, he in clipped the leash and the creature stared at him in shock.

Alec sighed.

"Stay if you like, but if you want to run away, go now, i won't send the catchers to find you."

He just watched as the Neko scratched behind his ear, his tail swishing gently as he regarded Alec with thoughtful eyes. After a few seconds, Magnus simply reached for the lead, silently clipping it back on his collar.

Alec gulped and licked his lips nervously before turning to walk down the street, not having to pull or drag his new pet behind him. Magnus simply trotted along calmly all the way to the accessory store that Izzy had pointed out to Alec when she got her Neko named Simon.

Alec stepped through the door, Magnus following gingerly. They silently made their way to the shelf full of collars, Alec wanted his Neko to have a new one; his was frayed and stained with something that looked suspiciously like blood.

He stopped in front of the shelves and pointed to it.

"Which ones do you like?"

He asked cautiously, ignoring the strange looks people were giving him, like he wasn't supposed to ask what his Neko wanted. And apparently, Magnus felt the same. He looked at Alec with confusion, his shimmering eyes bright and questioning.

Alec smiled softly.

"You can have any ones you like. I don't see the point in me choosing, you're the one who has to wear it after all."

He smiled cheekily as Magnus blinked, his eyes wide and innocent. Alec watched Magnus, biting his lip as the Neko cast his eyes over the shelf. He watched as Magnus' eyes glistened happily when he saw a collar full of glitter in rainbow colours. But the creature bit his lip, looking nervously at Alec before reaching his thin hand out and picking up a simple blue one.

Alec pretended not to see the joy his Neko felt at the glittery one, instead he took blue one and started to lead Magnus away, but not before grabbing the rainbow collar and slipping it quickly through the check out with the blue one.

Smiling to himself, he lead Magnus out of the shop, whistling softly, giving Magnus the entire stretch of the lead as the Neko sniffed at the air, looking around curiously at the passers-by. He jumped in fright when a car sped past, whimpering at the noise as his ears flattened.

Alec pulled him closer and stroked his smooth and scarred arm gently. Magnus stared at him with those emerald eyes and Alec smiled reassuringly, pulling Magnus closer as they walked the final blocks back home.

...OoOoO….

Magnus stood at the window, timidly hunched over, not wanting to move for fear of causing damage to anything.

Alec watched him for a while, hoping the creature would soon feel at home here; Alec wanted him to feel welcomed, like this was his place, not like he was an inferior imposter.

Gracefully, Alec crossed the room to stand beside him. Magnus tensed more, like he was afraid of Alec's presence.

"Hey, it's ok. I promise, i just have something i want to give you."

Now, clearly Magnus interpreted this wrong. It was the only reason Alec could summon as to why the Neko blinked fearfully before unbuttoning his black trousers and kneeling on the ground, whimpering as he bared himself for Alec's taking.

Alec wanted to cry. He immediately dropped to knees, shaking his head, tears blurring his eyes. How had Magnus come to just expect that that's what people want from him? It was sick.

"No. God, Magnus, no. This isn't what i meant. I'm sorry... I didn't know... I-"

He cut off for lack of words as Magnus stared at him with tearful eyes. When he saw that Alec was crying, he reached out carefully and caught a falling tear from the man's cheek, wiping it away. He gulped thickly and covered himself back up.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered, staring at the ground in shame.

Alec's heart skipped a beat when he heard Magnus' voice for the first time. Soft and sad, broken but rich with a slight accent that fitted his exotic appearance perfectly.

Alec sighed and smiled softly.

"Hey... It's ok. You don't need to apologise. I should have thought about what i was saying."

Magnus sat on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, his tail laying limp on the ground. He looked at Alec and shook his head.

"It's not your fault. I assumed that's what you wanted. That's what they all want."

Alec was interested in what Magnus meant by that, but he would never forgive himself for pushing Magnus to tell. But the Neko surprised him, telling him anyway.

"As you might have guessed, my past owners weren't all that nice to me. As long as i can remember, they would use me. They said it was because i was pretty. They love the pretty ones."

Alec felt sick to his stomach, his blood boiling at the people who turned Magnus into a fearful, abused wretch. It was so unfair. This beautiful creature deserved none of it.

"Listen, Magnus... I'm not going to hurt you. Ever. I just saw you in that place and wanted to get you out. I thought you looked like you could use a proper home. And well, you're welcome to share mine. For free. No... Payment of any kind required."

Magnus looked at him with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Really?"

Alec smiled, stroking Magnus' arm softly.

"Really."

He confirmed. Then he jumped up and made Magnus a glass of warm milk, because Neko's, and Alec, love that kind of thing.

...OoOoO….

The next morning, Magnus woke to an aching back, cold feet and sleep-filled eyes. He stretched his lithe body, mewling slightly as he scratched his ears, his tail swishing happily over the edge of the couch where he had demanded he sleep. Alec had offered the bed. Magnus refused. He was undeserving of sharing a bed with such an amazing man.

"Morning."

Alec grumbled, stepping out of his bedroom, the door of which had remained open all night, and heading to the kitchen for coffee.

Magnus smiled at his adorably rumpled state and jumped to his feet, sashaying across the room to perch on a bar stool in Alec's kitchen. No, his kitchen. Alec had made it quite clearly that this was Magnus' home now too.

"Did you sleep ok?"

Alec asked him as he handed him a glass of warm milk and some cookies.

Magnus smiled and nodded, watching Alec wince as his coffee burned his tongue.

"I slept through the whole night. Normally i don't sleep at all. Other places aren't safe like here."

He replied simply, his tone light and factual, like it didn't bother him that he used to live in a real life hell. Alec smiled gently and ruffled Magnus' hair playfully.

"Good. I'm glad you seem to be settling in."

Magnus laughed softly.

"I am. And i thank you so much for this. But touch my hair again and you die."

Alec snorted and giggled as Magnus bit his lip, unsure of whether or not Alec would appreciate the Neko laughing. Some people didn't. They thought Neko's should remain silent and express no emotion; except in the bedroom of course.

But the very thought of Alec being like that was preposterous. Alec was a saint. An angel.

"So anyway, last night... I was going to give you this."

Alec explained, like he was nervous or something.

Magnus looked at him curiously then felt his eyes widen when he saw the boy holding out a glittery rainbow collar.

Magnus beamed and jumped up, running over to his owner happily. Alec laughed at his joyful giggle and accepted that he had the most adorable Neko ever.

"Oh my god, thank you!"

Magnus cried, reaching out for it.

"You're welcome. You know, you weren't as sneaky as you hoped you were when you were looking at this."

Alec chastised teasingly. Magnus pouted mockingly and reached out again, only to have Alec pull it out of his reach. He pouted for real. Giant pleading cats eyes and everything.

Alec groaned.

"Oh come on! Don't look at me like that! You can have it, but first you are in dire need of a shower."

Magnus went rigid all over. His ears flattened and his happy swishing tail fell limp one more. His eyes displayed one feeling only: pain.

Alec looked at him, watching Magnus' lips tremble, as he started shaking.

"Ok. No. I'm sorry. How about a bath instead?"

He suggested. But when Magnus whimpered, jumping for the couch and curling up in a shaking ball of fear, Alex sensed that a bath might be worse.

Slowly, he knelt beside the couch, reaching out to stroke Magnus' soft black hair, jumping when the Neko growled at first contact.

"Magnus?"

Alec whispered, scared for his little creature. All he wanted was to protect him. But he just seemed to be scaring him.

"Magnus... Come on, look at me."

The Neko caught the gentle voice, but knew this was not a suggestion, it was a command. So he looked up slowly, his eyes filled with tears.

Alec was watching him in a similar state. Magnus hated making Alec cry.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered roughly, his throat tight and his voice wavering.

Alec smiled and shook his head, reaching for Magnus' hand.

"It's ok. It's fine. Don't worry about it, Magnus. But, you do need to wash and stuff. But if the idea of showers and baths scares you, we can do it some other way, i guess."

Magnus shook his head, biting his lip before gently stroking Alec's arm with his tail.

"No. It's not ok. But I'm fine. A shower would be better though."

Alec regarded him thoughtfully, not pushing for the truth. But, like yesterday, Magnus gave it anyway.

"They used to hurt me in the bath and touch me in the shower."

Alec's heart broke all over again. Unable to hold it this time, he threw himself forwards and bundled Magnus' shaking form in his arms and hugged him tight, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus."

He whispered as the Neko tentatively hugged him back, basically pulling Alec's body on top of his own. Magnus felt safe though. Normally when someone was on top of him, he was in pain, begging for freedom. Now, he was the safest he'd ever been. Dare he say it, he felt loved.

Alec pulled away and took Magnus' hand in his own, guiding him to the bathroom. He sat Magnus on the toilet seat as he turned on the shower, getting to a nice warm temperature. He placed a fluffy towel on the side and grabbed his body wash from the cupboard.

Turning to Magnus, he smiled.

"Is this ok?"

Magnus nodded slowly, gulping as crossed the room to place his hand under the flow of water. Smiling, he looked at Alec, who nodded encouragingly.

Magnus braced himself, slipping his shirt off. Alec shifted nervously on his feet before turning his back as Magnus took his clothes off. He heard Magnus climb into the shower and spoke, hoping his nervousness didnt deep into his voice.

"I'll be right outside if you anything ok?"

He heard the water fall around Magnus, desperately trying not to visualise the water drops running teasingly over Magnus' caramel skin. He gulped, forcing the thoughts away, vowing to respect the Neko.

"You're not staying in here?"

Came Magnus' shocked and confused response.

Alec pulled up short in the doorway. Not turning to look at Magnus, he replied.

"Um... No. No, i was going to sit outside."

The water continued to fall as Magnus whispered.

"Oh."

Alec stiffened and was unsure of how exactly to proceed.

"Why did you think i would stay in here?"

Magnus audibly gulped.

"Well the ones who didn't touch me used to stay and watch me."

Alec's blood ran cold as Magnus continued. Though they couldn't see each other, they knew the other was crying.

"Even the nicer owners i had used to watch. I thought... I thought that was normal."

Sick didn't even cover how Alec was feeling at that moment. Did people really abuse every aspect of Magnus' life? How could they do this to him? He was a wreck. Alec cried as he reached out behind him towards the shower, soon enough, Magnus' warm hand clasped his own as Alec still refused to invade the Neko's privacy.

"I would never do that to you, Magnus. None of it. Anything they did to you will never happen to you again, you understand me? You're safe now."

He squeezed Magnus' hand reassuringly and the Neko sniffled, coughing away his tears before he gave Alec's hand a soft squeeze in return and pulled away.

Alec let out a deep breath, walking out the bathroom and sitting, as promised, right outside.

At least until he heard Magnus fall and emit loud gut wrenching sobs, filling the whole apartment with anguish.

Alec ran into the bathroom, he saw Magnus' quivering form on the shower floor, water still softly falling. Alec moved to cover him with a towel but Magnus shrunk away from even that contact.

Alec felt tears in his eyes, not knowing what to. All he knew was that Magnus was going into some kind of hysterical state. Bending down, Alec perched in the shower behind him, the water falling on him, soaking his clothes; though none of that mattered. All that mattered was the poor, broken Neko and do anything to ease his pain.

"Magnus?"

Alec whispered softly, gingerly reaching out a hand to stroke his curled up tail. Magnus' ears flattened and he tensed as Alec touched him, softly scratching at the base of his tail, which sent shivers up Magnus' spine.

Magnus continued to cry. He hadn't meant to break down but after Alec had basically said none of anything that had happened was normal, Magnus realised what a worthless mess he really was. All he ever was a toy. An animal for people's amusement and convenience. Worthless in any real sense. Everything was clear to him now. Clearer than ever.

"Magnus... Please, baby, tell me what's wrong."

Alec spoke in whispered sobs, unable to stop the pain and the term of endearment coming as naturally as breathing. But Magnus curled up tighter, speaking in a broken voice.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm sorry."

Alec pulled up short a little at Magnus' words. One: why was he sorry? And two: _Daddy_? Alec's mind was in shambles as he gently stroked a light hand over the Neko's shaking spine.

"Why did you call me Daddy, Magnus?"

The Neko sniffled, clearing his throat roughly.

"You called me baby. Whenever they would call me baby, I had to call them daddy. Or master. Or mistress."

Alec's breath caught in his throat, and not in the good way. He continued stroking Magnus' back soothingly, hoping to stop the Neko from thinking about his past, but that didn't work.

"They would call me that to start with. For the first week or so of living with them. It would just be pet names and light petting. Then they'd start making me wear less. They'd watch me in the shower. Then they would make me do... things to them, with them. One owner, Lilith, her name was, she would get in the shower with me. She would touch me, and try to fuck me. But i couldn't... I couldn't do it... It wouldn't... um, work."

Alec's brow furrowed before he realised what Magnus meant. The woman tried to fuck him but he couldn't get it up. Alec's heart broke again, not blaming his Neko in the slightest.

Alec moved closer to Magnus, a slight movement, and Magnus pulled Alec's arm under his own, hugging it to his chest, Alec's hand pressed against his heart.

"So... She would- she would drug me. She gave me these tablets that would make me... that would... you know. And then she would climb on me and just keep going all the time and i hated every minute of it. I stopped showering so she wouldn't do it anymore. But then she would just throw me in the bath and hurt me instead. When she gave me away to the next highest bidder, she told him how to hurt me. And from her onwards, it just got so much worse."

Alec's heart shattered. He was shaking as bad as Magnus. Tears flowed from their eyes, mixing with the water of the shower. They stayed silent after that for uncountable hours. Magnus clutched Alec's hand to his bare chest, curling up tighter as Alec brushed his wet hair from his eyes.

"Magnus... You know I'll never do that to you. You're safe now. I swear. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again."

Magnus remained silent for a while before he rolled over, facing Alec, his body still bare, the water still falling, and tears only just drying. Alec stayed where he was, watching Magnus, seeing his eyes glisten and his chest steadily rise and fall. His ears perked up a little and his tail curled over to rest on Alec's thigh.

They stared into each other's eyes, Alec wishing away the pain and begging Magnus to trust him. He wasn't sure if Magnus was ok with him being so close, touching him, but he didn't want to move away.

"I know you won't hurt me, Alec."

Alec smiled softly, stroking Magnus' cheek gently. The Neko actually leaned into his touch, watching as Alec's eyes rolled over his face, drinking in his features and, despite Alec's better judgement, landing on Magnus' full red lips.

Alec gulped, knowing that he couldn't possibly give in to the urge to kiss his Neko, after everything Magnus had been through, after everything Alec had promised him. But Magnus picked up in his feeling, innocently questioning it.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Alec gasped and pulled slightly away from Magnus, scared of what he was doing to Magnus. But the Neko smiled, hooking his tail, which was surprisingly strong, around Alec's thigh, stopping him from moving.

"It's ok if you want to. I've only ever had kisses that prelude to pain and abuse. But i know you won't hurt me. So please, please give me one kiss that means more than that. Give me one that means I'm safe and wanted and no longer afraid. Please, Alexander... It's ok."

Alec couldn't tear his eyes away from Magnus'. Hearing those words, getting permission, yet still feeling like it was a betrayal of Magnus' trust, it confused him so much. All he focus on was the green of his eyes and his warm, wet body against Alec's. And that was enough for them both.

Ever so slowly, Alec leaned in, butterflies furiously fluttering in his stomach, more nervous than he had ever been. But Magnus smiled and leaned in closer, waiting for Alec to make the move, still obeying the submissive nature of Neko's.

One last anxious second passed by them and finally Alec's lips met Magnus', gentle and testing, not wanting to push anything too far. Their breaths hitched at the same time when Alec closed his lips over Magnus' full, quivering bottom lip, warm and wet and gentle; a caress Magnus had never experienced.

The light yielding and giving movements of Alec's lips were driving him into some sort of frenzy. His heart was hammering in his chest, his hands shaking as they fisted in Alec's wet shirt. His tail tightened its grip on Alec's leg as Alec softly touched Magnus' cheek, his hand gliding over Magnus' caramel skin, sliding back to tangle his fingers in the Neko's wet hair.

Alec knew he was probably pushing things too far, all things considered, but the taste of Magnus and the feeling of his body against Alec's own was enough to intoxicate him far past rationality.

Alec moaned softly, pulling Magnus against him, until he was splayed on his back in the shower, the Neko almost on top him. Magnus whimpered under his breath, wanting this, but terrified; all the hands that had touched him before had not been kind. But Alec held him delicately, like he would break if he was too rough. Though that didn't stop him from slamming his tongue against Magnus', basically waging world war 3 in their mouths.

Then it was over.

Alec pushed Magnus away when he felt Magnus start to shake in his arms. He rolled onto his side, hugging Magnus close and stroking his hair, placing a soft kiss to the Neko's forehead.

"There, you've finally had a kiss that meant something other than pain. Don't cry, baby... There's no more need for tears."

Alec whispered softly as Magnus sniffled.

"Thank you."

Came Magnus' weak reply. He was shivering from the cold, the water had long since lost all heat and Alec quickly jumped up, dripping water everywhere, as he grabbed a towel, handing it to Magnus, who wrapped himself up and climbed out on thin, shaking legs.

Alec was about to apologise, for that kiss had been not as innocent as he had hoped it would be. In not so many words, he liked it. A lot. But he couldn't throw that at the poor Neko right now.

However, before he got the words out, the phone rang shrilly, making them both jump. Alec quickly gave Magnus a hug, talking as he ran to grab the phone.

"I put some clothes out for you on my bed. Just sweats and a tank top, if you're cold you can have one of my sweaters. I'll take you shopping tomorrow!"

He shouted from the living room, leaving Magnus to roam free, dress in warm, clean clothes and relax. All things Magnus had never had before. He smiled.

...OoOoO….

"So, brother of mine... Sebastian tells us that you finally got a Neko. Why did i hear this from him? And why haven't i met your pet yet?"

Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"He's not my _pet_ , Izzy. He's a _person_."

Izzy sighed a laugh, knowing all too well her brothers stance on the Neko front.

"Yeah. But he's _part cat,_ Alexander. Cats are pets."

Alec shook his head.

"But people aren't. Neko's aren't just toys for your amusement."

Izzy replied, adorably exasperated.

"Yeah, i know. And you'll now say that i don't treat Simon like a pet and that everyone we know doesn't use their Neko's as playthings and therefore my point is invalid. We've had this discussion many times, brother."

Alec snorted, dropping down onto the couch. As he replied, he saw Magnus leave the bathroom and slip nervously into his bedroom. Alec smiled at him encouragingly as the door shut.

"Exactly. So yes, i have a Neko. No, he's not my pet. I bought him because he was in so much pain. He's been through hell Izzy. I just wanted to give him a home. So yeah..."

He trailed off uncertainly. Izzy laughed.

"You and your hero complex, Alexander. You do make me laugh."

Alec made a noise of protest.

"I'm sorry. Hero complex? What hero complex?"

Izzy giggled at her brother's obliviousness.

"Well, you dragged Jace into our family. You're always saving me from men i don't need saving from. And now you rescued your Neko."

"Magnus."

Alec interrupted instinctively, not liking the label of 'Neko'.

Izzy stopped for a moment before answering wonderingly.

"What?"

Alec sighed, his eyes darting up as Magnus walked in the room. He stopped by the door, unsure of where to sit. Alec smiled at him and patted the seat next to him. Magnus tentatively sat down before his cat instincts kicked in. He laid down and curled up, his head in Alec's lap, his tail swishing gently as Alec stroked his hair.

"I said-" He started, replying to Izzy. "Magnus. His name is Magnus."

Said Magnus looked up at him curiously and Alec just smiled as Izzy spoke.

"Oh. Cool name. I like it. So... What's he like?"

Alec looked down at the resting Neko and answered honestly.

"He's... He's amazing. But he's so nervous. I want him to understand that he's safe here and i think he's finally getting that now."

Magnus was staring up at him with wide eyes, curling his body towards Alec, his soft hands playing with the fabric of Alec's shirt. They shared a smile as Izzy asked her next question.

"What does he look like?"

Alec grinned.

"He's beautiful. His skin is like caramel. His hair is black and soft. And his eyes are golden green. He's the prettiest Neko I've ever seen."

Izzy could hear the care and softness in Alec's voice, grinning at the fact that her brother finally had someone to care for all the time.

Alec looked down at Magnus, who was blushing at Alec's words. Alec winked at him as Izzy broke the silence.

"He sounds cool. I'd like to meet him. Not yet, I'll let you get him settled first."

Alec smiled, loving his sister's way of knowing him so well.

"That would be nice. But yeah, we'll wait a little while for that."

"Ok then. Give Magnus my love. And I'll see you at some point."

Alec smiled, drawing patterns with his finger down Magnus' bare arm, the Neko having opted not to wear one of Alec's sweaters.

"Ok. Awesome. I love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye."

Alec put the phone down and the world turned to silence. Just him and Magnus and the autumn sun.

...OoOoO….

Over the next few weeks, Magnus settled in perfectly. He was calmer, like he finally trusted that Alec wasn't like the others. Alec had taken him shopping; filling the Neko's closet with all things rainbows and glitter. Alec loathed to admit it, but he kind of liked some of it.

They fell into an easy routine as Alec was able to go back to his job as a barista during the day, leaving Magnus the run of the house. And judging by the way Alec would come home and see Magnus sprawled like a king on the couch, the fluffy rug, or either of their beds with a serene smile on his face, he thought Magnus was definitely enjoying his new life.

At present, Alec had just walked through the door to smell something delicious wafting from the kitchen. He looked around the apartment and froze at what he saw.

It was immaculate. Alec was no clean freak like Jace but damn, if this place didn't look better than Jaces.

He smiled as he heard a soft voice singing in the kitchen, following the sound and the smell.

He dropped his bag on the couch and leaned against kitchen doorframe, watching Magnus.

The Neko was cooking. Baking, to be precise.

He was currently removing something from a baking tray, singing along to Journeys _Don't Stop Believing,_ as he danced a little, swinging his hips and flicking his hair.

Alec stifled a laugh, a happy laugh, not a mocking one. It seemed Magnus was finally happy here.

Alec grinned as the Neko finished plating up what Alec deduced as white chocolate and coconut cookies with a flourish of his arm and a small giggle.

Alec's heart melted a little as he entered the kitchen, finally making his presence known.

"Hey. I would ask how your day was but seeing as you're making cookies, i guess it went well?"

He asked lightly as he pulled a soda from the fridge. Magnus blushed, knowing full well that Alec had been home for a while; cat hearing told him that much. But he turned around with a proud smile and the plate of cookies in hand.

Alec reached out and took one, they were still warm and chocolate was still melted and gooey. Magnus took one too, watching somewhat nervously as Alec took a bite.

He was transported to heaven.

Seriously. Heaven.

He didn't know Magnus could cook but dammit he was never buying shop-made cookies again.

"Holy crap these are amazing!"

He exclaimed, noticing the proud spark in Magnus' eyes.

The Neko hopped up on the counter and smiled, shrugging.

"I learned to cook from watching my second owner. Lily, her name was. She was one of the nicer ones. She used to bake all the time and i used to watch. I learned a thing or two."

Alec smiled over at him, watching the happy shine in his eyes. He couldn't quite believe the change in Magnus' whole being over the past few weeks.

His skin was brighter and healthier, smooth caramel, no blemishes and only whispers of faded scars. His arms and legs were stronger, he no longer started shaking or breaking down. He smiled more. His eyes were brighter. He was a new person now. Relaxed and happy.

And Alec only took some of the credit.

"Well that's good. You're awesome. These cookies are my new favourite things."

Magnus smiled shyly, as Alec ruffled his hair. Which was probably a bad idea. Because Magnus glared at him with evil cat eyes and Alec froze.

"What did i tell you the other week about touching my hair?"

He asked in a low voice. A voice that, though he tried to ignore it, set Alec a little bit on fire.

Alec gulped.

"Um, touch your hair again and i die?"

Alec asked questioningly, backing up against the counter. He had to admit that it was a tiny bit scary. But he was glad that Magnus was a hell of a lot more confident than he was before.

Magnus smirked.

"Exactly. And you just touched my hair. So..."

He walked closer to Alec, eyes narrowed as he stopped in front of him.

Alec stared at Magnus' face, waiting for something. Then, he got that something.

And that something was a handful of flour right in his face.

Magnus laughed as Alec spluttered and gasped, blowing it out of his hair and eyes. He glared up at Magnus and growled.

"Oh, now you've done it."

He grabbed a handful and threw it, dusting Magnus' front with a layer of flour, to which the Neko responded with an anti-gravity egg that smashed right across Alec's chest.

Alec cried indignantly and grabbed the bag of desiccated coconut, launching some through the air and covering Magnus head to toe.

The Neko screamed curses.

"NO! MY HAIR! MY CLOTHES! YOU ARE THE DEVIL!"

Alec laughed and stepped forwards to throw another handful but he hit the side of the counter and buckled forwards, crashing into Magnus who lost his footing and sent them both tumbling to the floor.

Alec twisted them as they fell so Magnus wouldn't hit the cold, hard floor.

He cried out in shock they fell before crashing together and falling silent. Magnus lay on top of him, his arms braced either side of Alec's head, while Alec's arms were securely wrapped around Magnus' waist.

It was almost awkward. If it weren't so funny.

Magnus cracked up in laughter, his eyes watering and his body shaking as he did so.

Magnus laughing was a rare sight. And seeing him laugh while covered in flour and coconut was just amazing. His laugh was infectious, and Alec couldn't help but join in. Though, while they laughed, they never moved from their positions.

Magnus eventually subsided the laughter when oxygen became a necessity, he just sighed a little giggle and looked down at Alec.

He was just stopping laughing too. His face was a bright shade of red. His eyes were shining as they watered; so blue that Magnus thought he was looking at the ocean. The mans arms were still around his waist, holding him close as he stared right back at Magnus.

A soft silence filled the air as they got lost in each other's eyes, Magnus hypnotized by blue and Alec captivated by green. It was no secret that Alec had noted Magnus' beauty. But he would never act on his feelings; unless Magnus wanted him to.

Alec understood the premise of owning a Neko. He knew it was accepted, even expected, to have a physical relationship but Alec never bought into the construct. He wanted to save and protect.

Maybe Izzy was right, maybe he did have a bit of a hero complex.

"Alexander... Should i get off of you now?"

Magnus asked timidly, not wanting to move but also not wanting to overstep and upset his owner, no, master, no, friend. Yes, friend was the right word.

But Alec simply tightened his hold around Magnus' waist and sighed softly, brushing a rogue piece of coconut scented hair from those gorgeous eyes.

"No. It's ok. Unless you want to get up..."

He trailed off uncertainly, his tell-tale blush in full force. Magnus blinked down at him as Alec swallowed every inch of the image before him. Committing Magnus' face to permanent memory.

Magnus slowly shook his head, taking a deep breath and staring down at Alec's soft smile.

"No. I don't want to get up."

Alec blinked cautiously, stroking Magnus' cheek before trailing his hands over the Neko's shoulders, down his arms and resting them on his hips.

"I don't want you to move either. If you're sure..."

Magnus smiled nervously, Alec could see his black and tan tail swishing slightly behind him. He nodded and looked down as Alec licked his lips, clearly holding himself back. Magnus bit his lip in response, no stranger to the slight lustful glaze in the man's eyes.

However, normally when he saw that gaze, he got scared, it symbolised pain. But this time... this time, it gave him this weird sensation in his stomach, like butterflies, only more intense. His entire body was tingling and alive, more so than ever before.

Alec must have sensed his feeling because he smiled, bringing one hand up to stroke Magnus' face softly, brushing away some of the coconut.

"You are beautiful. You know that?"

The man whispered, staring, awe-inspired, at the Neko's perfect complexion, his full pouty lips and shining exotic eyes. He was every dream Alec had ever dreamed.

Magnus bowed his head as he blushed, unable to affirm Alec's statement. He had always felt used and broken, weak and pathetic. But under Alec's care, he had grown to appreciate himself a little more. He saw his redeeming features, but he could never see himself as beautiful, not when he saw Alec's face every day.

"I'm not as beautiful as you."

He said softly, shyly looking into Alec's eyes, watching the magnificent blue get swallowed by black as his pupils dilated.

"Magnus... Can i... Would it be ok if- I just..."

Magnus placed a finger over Alec's lips, silencing him with a smile.

"Yes. You can. And, you know, you don't have to ask. _Ever._ I want you to."

Alec bit his lip and Magnus felt a real wave of genuine lust flow through him, sending all of his southwards. He had never felt that; his masters had, but never him.

And it was amazing, just seeing Alec under him, blushing, while Magnus could feel his heart racing in his chest made Magnus' heart flutter and his tail go slightly rigid. He was trembling all over as Alec's hands slid up his back, over his shoulders, cupping his face.

With a shared nervous smile, they closed the space between them with mutual need and they fell into their own little world.

Their lips met for the second time, warm and exploratory. Magnus' breath caught in his throat as Alec nibbled on his lower lip, asking for entrance. Magnus obliged nervously, slowly, the tentative touch of Alec was an unfamiliar sensation, but definitely not unwelcomed.

He pushed himself against Alec, straddling his hips, his body reacting to the feelings on a primal level. With every press of their lips and flick of Alec's tongue against the roof of his mouth, Magnus fell in love.

Alec lost all rational thought embarrassingly quickly as Magnus kissed him. His kisses were perfectly imperfect, a little messy but full of heart, and they sent shivers right through Alec's body, igniting his core and making his toes curl. He moaned against Magnus' mouth, biting down on his full, pouty bottom lip in a bid to relieve something, just to get a better taste, a more intense touch.

Magnus mewled and his tail swished excitedly behind him, relaxing to gently skin up and down Alec's legs, curling around his left thigh. It was strong, like Magnus was tying him down with a whip. The mere thought had Alec in panting, writhing mess.

He smiled against Magnus' lips as he bundled the Neko in his arms, rolling over so he was in top, looking down into those magnificent cat eyes. Their eyes locked as Alec placed his hands either side of Magnus' head, rising so his full weight wasn't trapping the beautiful creature.

Magnus spread his legs either side of Alec's hips and bit his lip, looking so innocent, and so sexy all at the same time. Alec moaned at the sight as he circled his hips, grinding up between Magnus' thighs. Magnus tipped his head back, his white-tipped ears flattening against his dishevelled hair as he let out a soft "Meow."

Alec's heart spluttered and the hotness to cuteness ratio blew off the charts. This creature was everything.

He lunged down and claimed Magnus' lips for his own once more, grinding with more fervour, the friction between them burning like fire leaving them both slaves to their animalistic lust.

Magnus suddenly gripped Alec's hair, pulling tight, scratching the skin of his neck, biting at Alec's lips and tongue, sucking and ravishing. He wrapped his entire body around his master as his body begged for more.

He had no problems with saying Alec was his master; because right now, he was. In the best way imaginable.

Magnus had never felt such passion, such desire. This was foreign to him, the mutual need between them. He had never relaxed and felt the rush of lust himself, but since Alec had come into his life and shown him what living really was, he knew this was real, he knew this was right. After all these years, Magnus had finally found pure happiness.

Happiness that was currently lifting him off the ground, carrying him across the room as he clung on with his arms and legs, before being dropped backwards to land on a soft, bouncy surface.

Alec's bed.

Magnus hadn't ever been in Alec's bed. Well, he had fallen asleep on it a few times, but he hadn't been in here with Alec. At least, not like this.

Magnus shuffled backwards until his head the pillows, his ears perked up and his tail flicking side to side provocatively. Somewhere amidst the heated passion in the kitchen, he had lost his shirt, so had Alec. So it was only natural that Magnus couldn't take his eyes off of Alec's creamy chest. How he longed to lick at that chest like he was a saucer of milk. He licked his lips just thinking about it.

Alec smiled down at him as he crawled onto the bed, claiming his space on top of Magnus once more. He ran a hand through Magnus' hair, scratching behind his ear, making Magnus shiver and moan deep in his chest, almost purring at the contact. His back arched, pressing him against Alec's stomach, graceful and fluid in his movements. Alec envied him that beauty. Then he remembered that Magnus was trusting him with that beauty and that envious feeling was replaced with nothing but love.

" _Alec._.."

Magnus groaned softly, reaching up to stroke Alec's cheek while he snaked his tail upwards, flicking it around Alec's neck and yanking the man back down to him.

Alec growled deep in his throat when Magnus' tail circled his throat, gripping him tight. The noise sent a shock of lust through Magnus and their mouths collided feverishly, devouring each other with newfound urgency.

Alec ran his hands all over Magnus' body, gripping the waistband of the Neko's jeans and tugging them down his slim but strong legs. More caramel skin was exposed; the tawny colour a stark contrast to Alec's pale complexion. Magnus' legs came up around his waist as he held the Neko tight in his arms, circling him protectively as he kissed those soft lips, worshipping with every touch.

Then he had an idea, one that Magnus may or not like, but if he did, everything would be better.

Slowly, he rolled them over until Magnus was straddling his hips, their heavy arousals pressed together intoxicatingly. Magnus peered down at him with his ear flat to his head, questioning.

Alec smiled and stroked his cheek softly.

"If it would make you more comfortable after... everything you've been through. I thought maybe you could be on top, if that would be better."

He ended with a questioning tone that left Magnus temporarily speechless. No one had ever asked which way he wanted it. They just did it their way, which always ended with Magnus on his back or on his knees sobbing and screaming in pain. Except with the women of his past, but they would just drug him use him.

But Alec... Alec was asking. Alec cared. Alec was the good guy, the hero. And Magnus knew that the offer was sincere, so he felt no judgement or shame in taking him up on it.

He nodded a little, smiling down at the man as Alec slipped their boxers off; Magnus' were cut at the top to accommodate for his tail. Something Alec found oddly adorable.

Biting his lip, he pulled Magnus back down and kissed him softly, but with purpose and direction, guiding Magnus' whirlwind of emotions to shift his body into gear. As if by instinct, he acted. When Alec handed him the necessities, he knew what to do, but he was scared of hurting the man he loved.

Though, Alec's encouraging smile as he placed Magnus' hand at the entrance told him that he had nothing to fear.

Looking at Alec's face, gauging his reaction as he prepared him, Magnus saw little pieces of coconut from their earlier food fight in Alec hair. It made him giggle lightly, bringing a beaming smile of adoration to Alec's lips, lips he quickly leaned down to claim.

Once Alec whispered that he was ready, Magnus bit his lip and got onto his knees as Alec spread his legs further apart. He nodded at Magnus, trying to convey support through his eyes, which were quickly clouding in lust. He didn't want to unleash his full on horny side their first time; Magnus needed support. He needed to be in control, to know what he wanted. This was for Magnus, not Alec.

Even so, as Magnus slid inside, seemingly a perfect fit, Alec couldn't stop the low, rough moan of pain that very quickly melted into sheer pleasure from slipping out. Magnus watched his reaction with rapt attention; never had he seen a more beautiful creature than Alec Lightwood amidst the throes of passion.

That sight, the way he bit his lip, the way he smiled, the way his eyes rolled back and slipped shut as his chest heaved and he panted his breaths, was all Magnus needed to know that this was endgame. Alec was all he wanted, and he had him. And he had no problems or doubts about giving his whole to Alec in return.

He started to thrust, gently at first, getting them both into a steady rhythm. It was like all their senses were on overdrive, all they could focus on was each other. Their gasping breaths and growled moans filled the air and soon enough, gentle movements were no-where near enough.

Using his tail for balance, Magnus leaned down over Alec, placing one hand beside the man's head and the other on the metal bedframe for support. Alec's arm circled Magnus' neck, yanking him closer to crush their mouths together in a kiss that more simply panting against each other's lips than actually kissing.

Magnus lost himself to primal instinct for the first time ever, finally seeing what this was meant to be about. With Alec, he had realised his whole past was wrong, and now he knew, now he knew that this was right. This was heaven.

Alec was actively grunting now, gasping and moaning with every pounding thrust Magnus gave him. Magnus was in a similar state, going harder each time, desperate for more delicious friction, for more Alec. The man wrapped his arms and legs around him, sliding on the bed sheets as Magnus' relentless thrusts snapped into him with more and more vigour.

Despite the pain of Magnus' past, the Neko sure knew what he was doing. All that built up energy and tension was finally being released and Alec had to admit that it was greatest feeling in the world. Magnus was made for him. They just fit in every way.

Then Magnus lifted Alec's hips off the bed, curling him back a little, before slamming inside.

Alec screamed Magnus' name and clawed at his back, his hand sliding up and down Magnus' tail, which happened to be very sensitive. Magnus meowed against Alec's lips, making the hottest noises ever, as he went in deeper, slamming against Alec's prostate repeatedly. That was until he felt a coil in his stomach and Alec started to tighten his whole body around him.

They were getting close now, only a few more thrusts until pure, amazing bliss overtook them and they spiralled over the edge together, screaming each other's names.

The high subsided slowly as Magnus pulled out of Alec and lay beside him without a sound. As their hearts calmed down, Alec rolled towards him and stroked his face with tentative fingers.

" _Magnus..._ That was amazing. I'm so glad you could share that with me. I'm so proud of you."

Magnus actually blushed and Alec giggled, ruffling his hair, making Magnus growl at him. Alec smiled, pulling Magnus closer and wrapping his arms around him protectively. Their noses and foreheads were pressed together and as Alec spoke, his lips ghosted over the Neko's.

"I love you, Magnus."

There was a brief moment of silence in which Magnus swore he saw the rest of his life.

"I love you too, Alec."

...OoOoO….

"You seem happy."

His sister whispered to him as they stood in the kitchen together. Alec gave her a look that clearly said 'Wtf?'

"I mean, happier than usual."

To that, he sighed. He couldn't deny it. He was happy.

"I am. I love him, Izzy. More than i ever thought i would."

She smiled at him with pride. She had worried about her brother, always being alone, first born, with so many expectations and responsibility. Heavy is the head that wears the crown.

But now, he didn't have that burden. He was young, free and in love. There is nothing better than that. Though, she never would have guessed his love would be an abused, broken glitter-covered Neko but hey, such is life. And by the looks of it, Magnus' bad days were far behind him.

With a smirk, she turned to him, distracting him from watching Magnus, who was searching through Alec's movie collection.

"Still think you don't have a hero complex?"

He glared at her, though a fond smile broke the effect of the menacing stare. She laughed and they left the kitchen with their drinks and snacks, ready to watch a movie of Magnus' choice.

When Izzy asked which one he picked, Magnus replied:

"One where the hero saves the damsel in distress and they live together happily ever after."

Alec tried to ignore Izzys sly grin as Magnus curled up on his lap after stealing a light kiss from Alec's lips.

He sighed to himself. So maybe he did have a hero complex... But if it got him the greatest love affair the world had ever known, he didn't really care.

...OoOoO….

 **A/N: So? Let me know what you think via reviews/faves/follows or on twitter :) Stay tuned for tomorrows oneshot! I've got them all written, I just need to pick which one will go up next. I'll surprise you!**

 **Love ya, and HAPPY MALEC WEEK!**

 **PS: Quick shout out to Ed Decter, who quit as Shadowhunters show runner after one season… We'll miss you! We love you! You're a legend!**


	2. Two Weeks Notice

**Disclaimer: CC owns 'em. Plot sort of based on the rom-com movie 'Two Weeks Notice'.**

 **A/N: So, HAPPY MALEC WEEK, GUYS! As said in the summary of this collection of oneshots, this is a collection is oneshots. All Malec, obviously :p I have taken prompts from a few friends of mine for some of these oneshots too.**

 **So this one is MALEC AU. INTERN!MAGNUS BOSS!ALEC. M RATED. DON'T LIKE SMUT, DON'T READ. BUT STAY TUNED FOR THE OTHER ONESHOTS THROUGHOUT THE WEEK BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT ALL SMUTTY :)**

 ***In this fic, their ages aren't specified, but Alec is 25 and Magnus is 19.**

 **Also, THIS ONESHOT WAS A PROMPT, FROM NONE OTHER THAN** _MY AMAZING PARABATAI MINDY (on twitter magnusbxane). You're amazing, girl and this one's for you! ;)_ **SOME OTHER ONES ARE PROMPTS TOO, I'LL WRITE WHO FROM IN THE SUMMARIES AS AND WHEN I GET TO THEM! :)**

 **The prompt was** **:** Millionaire boss Alec, Intern Magnus, Alec should be older and there should be sexy smut **;)**

 **Alright, here we go, Malec Week 2016 – Day 2! Btw, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LIVE-TWEET AS YOU READ USING THE HASHTAG #MALECWEEK2016 AND TAG ME ArtemisFAYZ394 :)**

… **...**

 _ **Two Weeks' Notice**_

Today was Magnus' first day as a fresh faced intern at the headquarters of Lightwood Industries in New York. He was working for the largest firm in America where it came to all things everything. Lightwood Inc. was a conglomerate of massive proportions and Magnus had landed himself an internship as assistant to Alec Lightwood, son of Lightwood Inc. founder, Robert Lightwood.

The thought was totally amazing and completely terrifying all at once. Staring up at that towering building, he was shaking with nerves, but a smile was clear on his face.

He made it through the lobby and into the elevator with no trouble, though his hand trembled as he hit the button for the top floor; Mr Lightwoods penthouse of sorts.

"Hello?"

He asked shyly as the elevator opened into a wide open-plan office slash living space slash room made of money.

He stepped out slowly when a voice rang out from the left.

"You must be Magnus."

Magnus turned to the voice with a smile, freezing as he regarded the Lightwood son in person.

He was tall, in a sharp suit, no tie, and shiny shoes. His hair was messy in a stylish way and his eyes were the brightest shade of blue Magnus had ever seen. It was clear why so many people signed deals with Lightwood now; just looking at him made you want to give him everything. You can't deny angel, after all.

"Yes. I am. I mean, I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Lightwood."

Magnus spluttered under that intense gaze.

"I know it is. And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Magnus. But please don't call me Mr Lightwood, that's my father's name. Alec is fine."

Magnus cleared his throat, his hand only just managing to stay steady as Alec shook it confidently.

"Uh, ok. Alec. Thank you for this opportunity, by the way. This place is really something."

Alec chuckled, leaning back against his desk.

"You're welcome, it's my pleasure, and after all, I get to take a young, bright mind under my wing. I saw your application and it was unlike i had ever read. It was bold and unique and brave and a complete risk. In other words, it was genius. So i stopped all the other interviews and told them to call you immediately."

Magnus stared at him in shock. He didn't know that had happened but he wasn't sure whether he should be flattered or scared. A combination of the two perhaps.

"Oh. Well I'm glad you like it."

Alec smiled at him, nodding slowly, his eyes trailing up and down Magnus' custom design suit, taking in the stylish rips and glittery cufflinks.

"You look like a man of good taste. Come here and help me with your first assignment as my intern."

Alec turned his back on him, clearly expecting him follow. Magnus did, his heart beating wildly at the prospect of starting work so quickly.

They stopped in from of a large sliding door and when Alec pushed it back, Magnus gasped.

"Right. I need you to help me pick a tie. I have a formal lunch with potential investors this afternoon followed by a meeting with my father and brother. I need professional and casual all in one. Can you help?"

Magnus pulled up short, snapping out of his daze at the floor to ceiling closet.

"I'm sorry, you want me to pick out a tie? That's my job?"

Alec shrugged, a small guilty smile on his lips.

"Amongst other things, of course."

Magnus squared his jaw. If not for the charming Englishman quirks Alec was displaying, Magnus would have slapped him. But instead of assaulting his new boss, he simply stared at him with a raised eyebrow before sighing.

"Fine. What are your choices?"

Alec smiled somewhat gratefully and picked out a sleek black skinny tie and a grey one with metallic silver lining. He held them out for Magnus to see, holding them up against his suit.

"Nope. Both wrong. Put them back now."

Alec gaped at him and Magnus sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Do you want my help or not? If there's one thing i know, it's fashion. So do as i say. Ok?"

Alec just nodded, staring at Magnus like had just split in two.

"Right. Rule number one of dressing to impress: the most expensive choice isn't always the best choice."

Alec actually blushed at that, putting the ties away and smiling guiltily again. Magnus just rolled his eyes.

"Ok. Let me see. You want a coloured one. Something that matches you. But not something too overbearing. If it's too bright, it won't be professional, and if it's too bland, it won't be casual. It needs just the right kick of colour to set of your natural colouring. So if we got over here, then... Aha! Here we go."

Magnus helped himself to Alec's closet, leaving the man to just watch him in shock. Alec wasn't sure what surprised him more, Magnus doing that, or Alec actually letting him.

Then Magnus turned around and produced a sleek, skinny, cornflour blue tie with a beaming smile.

"This one. Put it on."

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Blue? Really? To a meeting?"

"Shut up and put on the tie, Lightwood. Trust me."

Alec promptly stopped talking, his mouth closing with audible snap. He tied the tie in silence, watching as Magnus nosed around the penthouse unashamedly.

"You sure do make yourself at home, don't you? I can't say I've ever had an employee like you before, Magnus Bane."

Magnus stopped mooching around and turned to Alec with an easy smirk.

"Oh, really? And just how many employees have you had? Just so know how truly unique i really am."

Alec finished his tie, straightening it up as he leant against the wall, smiling with a glint of something in his eyes.

"Oh, I've had _hundreds_."

Alec replied, letting his voice drip with the tiniest hint of seduction. If Magnus noticed, he wasn't fazed, instead he simply grinned wolfishly.

"But none like me."

Alec laughed, shaking his head as Magnus helped himself to Alec's decanter of whiskey, despite it being 10 in the morning.

"No. None quite like you. But that's a good thing."

Magnus nodded thoughtfully, pouring a glass of whiskey for each of them.

"Then here's to the start of a beautiful partnership."

...OoOoO….

"Magnus wait!"

Alec called from his desk, surrounded by papers. Magnus pulled up short at the elevator, a second away from going home.

"Yeah?"

Alec gave him the guilty look again and Magnus sighed.

"What is it?"

Alec bit his lip.

"You know I'm giving that speech tomorrow for the new library opening where the community centre burned down? Well, i need you to stay here and actually write the speech."

Magnus' eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"You haven't written it yet?!"

He exclaimed loudly, holding in his rising anger.

"No. I'm sorry, I'm just swamped and i could never write the way you do anyway. You're so good with words."

Magnus nodded in defeat. After working with Alec for 6 weeks, he still wasn't able to say no to him.

"That is true. But seriously, it's not hard. You're opening a library. It's a place of community and socialization. A place where deprived kids can learn to read and write and interact. A place where they can escape into fantasy and live their dreams. Though the community centre is gone, the library is now the pillar of society, a place where people can come together to love and learn."

Alec stared at him with those gorgeous, shining blue eyes, a genuine smile on his red lips.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Write what you just said. I'll pay you double for the time it takes to write."

Magnus sighed dramatically, throwing himself into a chair.

"I want more than double money."

Alec nodded, reaching for his decanter.

"Double money and whiskey?"

"You've got yourself a deal, Lightwood."

...OoOoO….

More cameras flashed as the speech drew to its conclusion.

"Though the community centre is gone, the library is now the pillar of society, a place where people can come together to love and learn."

Alec ended with that charismatic smile that melted everyone's hearts as the spectators clapped and the media buzzed. Alec took the giant scissors and cut the rope across the library doors, posing for photos with the director and investors.

When the doors opened and the crowd swarmed inside, Alec escaped to the side-lines, where Magnus was watching with a sly half-smile.

"Not bad, Lightwood."

Alec scoffed, shoving Magnus playfully in the arm, careful not to harm the guys Armani suit.

"Not too bad yourself, Bane."

...OoOoO….

"Why are you telling me this?"

Alec growled again, waving his arms. "Because this is important! I'm telling you that when i call you to say there's an emergency, you come running!"

Magnus bit back a snide remark and opted to simply respond with a chill to his voice, his anger seeping in so the pitch of his voice raised with each word.

"That's what I did! But when i got here, it turned out you just couldn't FIND THE STAPLER!"

He said with emphasis on how stupid it was. Alec waved his arms some more; the skittish, panicked Englishman stuff making all more comical and less angering.

"Well, i had a lot to staple. I needed it!"

Magnus clicked his tongue.

"A lost stapler, does not qualify, as an emergency."

Alec made a move to reply but Magnus held up a finger.

"No. Only call for an emergency when there is an _actual emergency_. Do this again, and I'm gone. I skipped a date to be here tonight."

Alec looked up at him with sorrowful eyes, feeling very small, simply nodding at Magnus' words.

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again. You can go now, still make your date."

Magnus sighed and shook his head.

"No. I called him and cancelled. I probably won't see him again now."

He admitted regretfully; William really was a beauty and lost out on the chance because of his needy but angelic boss.

"Him?"

Alec asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes. My date was a ' _him_ '. Is that a problem?"

"What? No. It's fine. It's great."

Magnus' brow furrowed.

"Me being gay is great? First time I've heard that reaction."

He shrugged it off as he headed for the elevator, not seeing the blush that spilled over Alec's cheeks.

"Goodnight, Alec."

Magnus called as he climbed into the elevator. Alec waved, watching the doors slide shut.

"Goodnight, Magnus."

He whispered to no one, silence being the only witness to the way he savoured the name as it rolled off his tongue.

...OoOoO….

"The company is hosting a gala in celebration of the newly signed deal to design and build a state of the art leisure facility, equip with mall, swimming pool, bar, private beach, etc. at the end of the month. You have to be there."

Alec declared as he strolled into the office/giant penthouse apartment.

Magnus looked up from his desk.

" _Good morning, Magnus, how are you? I'm good, thanks for asking. How are you, today, Mr Lightwood_?"

He projected sarcastically as Alec rolled his eyes. Perching on Magnus' desk, he smiled down at his intern.

"Come on, you're going right? After all, you gave me the tie that led to those investors signing the deal 6 months ago."

Magnus surrendered with a sigh.

"Of course I'll be there. Someone has to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't get drunk and insult your father like you did at the Christmas party. Or like New Year's Eve when you got so wasted, your brother and I had the carry you to a hotel because you drank yourself into a coma. You didn't even get a kiss at midnight."

Alec laughed, scratching his neck in embarrassment. The New Year fiasco happened a month ago but he still felt so bad about it.

"Sorry about all that. I promise I'll behave if you come."

Magnus nodded slowly.

"Fine."

Alec clapped and hopped off the desk, only to turn back suddenly and lean in close, whispering.

"Did you, by any chance, get a kiss at midnight on New Year's?"

Magnus felt himself flush and he couldn't find words to say. Alec grinned wickedly and walked away to his desk, whistling happily, and hips swaying.

What the hell was that about?

...OoOoO….

"Alec? ALEC?! ARE YOU HERE? ARE YOU OK?"

Magnus cried as he hurtled out the elevator, his best man suit flying open at his sides.

"IN HERE, MAGNUS! HURRY!"

Came Alec's panicked reply.

Magnus ran around the corner to the closet area, where he had learned Alec also had a bedroom behind a wall that looked like a bookcase.

"Alec?"

He called as he rounded the corner, seeing no one there. His heart was pounding, his mind swirling. He didn't know what had happened to Alec but he had emergency called. And Alec knew to only call when actual emergencies were happening.

"Alec?"

He called again, this time receiving a response.

"Magnus! Thank god! Help me!"

Alec cried from inside the closet. Magnus leaned closer until he saw a hand reach out from between the long line of suits.

He grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him out, not sure what to expect.

Alec brushed himself off, looking perfectly unharmed. Then he turned to Magnus, his eyes rolling up and down his body, taking in the best man suit that adorned him.

"What have you been up to?"

Magnus' brow furrowed.

"My best friend's wedding is today. I just came from the ceremony because you called because of an emergency."

Alec smiled and nodded.

"Right, yes, of course. Emergency! I need your help. Should i go with the tailored Armani or the custom Ralph Lauren for the dinner tomorrow night with my family? I have to make good impression, show my father that i mean business and not show him up in front of all his big business buddies."

Silence followed his words. He fiddled with the two suit's, waiting for an answer from his little fashion-guru.

"Magnus?"

More silence. Until Magnus slapped his hand away from playing with suits with a movement fuelled by anger.

"Are you kidding me?"

Alec gave him a quizzical look and shrugged.

"You called me out of my BEST FRIENDS WEDDING for an EMERGENCY that turned out to be PICKING A GODDAMN SUIT! ALEXANDER I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS. I AM NOT YOUR ERRAND BOY OR YOUR GO TO GUY. I'M HERE TO WORK. I TOLD YOU ONLY SAY IT'S AN EMERGENCY IF IT'S AN EMERGENCY! THIS IS NOT! I told you last time what would happen if you did this again. I'm sorry, but consider this my two weeks' notice, after that, I'm gone."

The silence that filled the air now was thick with sadness and anger. Confusion clouded Alec's mind as he watched Magnus walk away. Just as he was about to speak up, Magnus said one last thing.

"Go with the Armani. The custom will be too outlandish for your fathers liking."

Then Magnus left without looking back.

...OoOoO….

It had been a tense few weeks. The gala was tonight, and it was also Magnus' last day on the job. He was really doing this, he was really leaving. Alec didn't know how he felt about it; all he knew was that he would miss his intern so much.

That night, Magnus didn't ride to the gala with everyone in the limo, but said he would meet them there. As they entered, Alec scanned the room for Magnus, desperate to see him again before he left.

Around the time the fireworks started going off, Alec spotted a man with black and red hair in a black suit with a deep purple dress shirt and shiny small-heeled shoes across the room.

The man turned and Alec smiled reflexively. It was Magnus.

He didn't seem angry, or sad, instead he smiled back and raised his glass to Alec and his achievement for the company.

Later on, they bumped into each other in the parlour of the hotel where the gala was held and to call it an awkward encounter would be putting it lightly.

Neither of them could think of what to say, they just shared smiles and nervous laughter. Until finally, Magnus broke the ice.

"I'm sorry it came to this. But i am thankful for everything you've done for me and I'm so proud of you, with all of this. It's just a shame that you can't look after yourself and stop using other people to do your bidding. You gotta stand on your own two feet in this world, Alec."

His words hurt. Alec felt them stab his heart. He didn't want to believe that Magnus saw him as nothing more than a spoiled child who couldn't fend for himself. There was more to him than that.

He tried to say that, but his words failed him. All he could do was stare into Magnus' eyes, committing them to memory before they left his life forever.

"By the way, i never answered you... No. I didn't get a kiss on New Year's. The only person i wanted to kiss was... unavailable at the time."

Alec looked at him curiously, blinking slowly.

"Well, are they available now?"

Magnus smiled sadly, ruefully watching the last of fireworks die out.

"Yes. But i think I've missed my chance now."

With that, Magnus nodded in goodbye, shaking Alec's hand a final time before sweeping through the doors and out into the night, taking Alec's heart with him.

...OoOoO….

Spring had sprung and the flowers were in full bloom, birds were singing, the sun was melting away February's icy chill. And Alec had never been so miserable.

He sat in his office, staring into space, looking at Magnus' desk, imagining him sat there, crouched over piles of work, writing a speech and nursing a whiskey.

He smiled sadly to himself and looked outside. It was mid-March now, 2 weeks since Magnus had left and in his place, a dark hole of misery formed.

All he wanted was Magnus back. The boy made him think more deeply about the world, brought him out of his shell. He made Alec braver, stronger, and fearless. His words and enthusiasm inspired everything Alec did. His eyes showed the support he needed. His smile told him everything would be ok. Everything about him made Alec's heart skip, right down to his nosy, making-himself-at-home wherever he goes attitude.

He made Alec whole. He made Alec stand up and do what he wanted. In recent weeks, Alec had gone it alone, and survived. He could do it. He didn't need Magnus.

But he wanted him.

...OoOoO….

"Excuse me! Sorry! Please... My bad. Sorry!"

Alec called out to people as he battled his way through the city, pushing them aside.

He ran down the street, slipping between busy commuters and shoppers to get to the library, where he knew Magnus went every week to read to the kids under the care of his friend Catarina Loss.

He reached the doors and threw them open, running through the entrance lobby. Once he burst into the library hall, he realised he didn't know what he was going to say.

But people started looking at him, recognising him. He searched hastily, looking around until his eyes locked on a pair of amazing, golden green ones that shone like emeralds in the sun.

He instantly smiled, everything getting brighter just by looking at him.

Magnus was in shock, he put down the book he was reading and stood up slowly.

" _Alec_?"

He asked breathlessly, his eyes sweeping over Alec's disgruntled state; ripped jeans, half open shirt, messy hair like a rats nest.

"No. I have something to say. Just listen."

He cast a nervous eye over the crowd that had gathered and took a deep breath; speeches were only his strong suit when someone had had written them for him. Today, he was standing alone.

"Magnus... What you said about me at the gala was true. I was weak and pathetic and childish, even though you didn't use those words, i know that's what you meant. And it hurt. But it made me realise that you were wrong. I am strong. I am brave. I can survive alone. Because since you left, I've had to. And that made realise something else..."

He took a deep breath staring right at Magnus, not letting nerves break his flow as he expressed his feelings and laid himself on the line.

"I realised that i don't need you to make me whole. I can be, and i am, a bright light on my own. I don't need anyone to help make me shine. But, once i can shine on my own, i want you, Magnus. Because together, we can set the world alight."

He finished with a shaky breath and even shakier hands. He clenched his fists in his shirt as he looked into Magnus' eyes. They were watering.

"Magnus. Those 6 and a bit months with you were the greatest months of my life. You make everything better. You make me better. I'm sorry, but i fell in love with you. And that's all your fault."

He said simply with a smile.

Magnus bit his lip, not quite believing his eyes, or ears. But this was really happening. Alec was really here, declaring his love for him in front of everyone.

Magnus had missed his chance before; he wasn't going to miss it again.

He took several fast strides, closing the space between them and not stopping as he reached Alec, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulled him in to place a much desired kiss on those lips.

Alec's breath hitched as Magnus' arms wound around his waist and his tongue slipped between his lips. Magnus felt Alec's hands slide into his hair as he deepened the kiss, a harmony of lips and tongue, messy but controlled, every movement with purpose.

Applause erupted around them as Magnus released Alec's lips, but didn't let go of his body. Alec was breathing heavily, suspended in a state of wondrous disbelief.

"Magnus? Are you sure about this?"

Magnus smiled and stroked Alec cheek softly, pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Lightwood, when am I ever unsure of anything?"

Alec grinned, laughing as Magnus winked.

"True. You're not. So, i guess. We're doing this? You and me?"

Magnus nodded, grinning.

"Yes. I love you, Alec. I don't know when i fell for you. But i did. Oh, and, by the way, my New Year's kiss... I wanted it to be with you."

Alec blushed in reply but smiled smugly, holding Magnus tighter.

"I love you too. And there will be many more New Year's where we can make up for it."

"There better be. You owe me big time, Lightwood."

...OoOoO….

"When you asked if i wanted to get out of there and go for a drink, i didn't think you'd take me to my old place of work."

Magnus mused as they climbed into the elevator. Alec blushed a little but smiled slightly, the corner of his mouth inching upwards playfully.

"I just though here would be more private, more relaxed. And also, as you know, i have some pretty decent whiskey in my possession."

Magnus laughed.

"You make some good points. I can roll with that. As long you don't have ulterior motives for getting me up here all alone."

He whispered in Alec's ear as he sauntered out of the elevator, letting his hips sway teasingly as Alec stared after him like a starved leopard stalking it prey. Alec licked his lips at the sight as he poured them some drinks, handing one to Magnus without asking.

" _To us_."

He said as he clinked their glasses together. Magnus grinned raised his glass before sipping back the liquid fire. Alec watched the muscles in his jaw jump and he couldn't hold back any longer.

Taking Magnus' glass away, his gaze darkened and Magnus bit his lip, leaning back against his old desk.

"You're staring at me."

"I know." Alec replied, a sly smile on his lips. "I always stare at you, can't help it. But now i can finally do something about it."

"Really?" Magnus asked breathlessly, getting dizzy in all the best ways at the lust in the older man's eyes. "What are you gonna do?"

Alec smirked, gripping Magnus' shirt and whispering as he leaned in.

"This."

Then the world was spinning and blurry, everything fell away except the sensation of Alec's lips on his, moving fluidly, begging for more as his tongue coaxed Magnus' to life. He hands roamed over Magnus' body, leaving goose bumps on his flesh, despite the fact that he still had clothes on.

Alec's lips landed on his throat, descending towards his exposed collarbone, nipping and sucking on the caramel skin, tasting sugar and spice and smelling sandalwood. It was an intoxicating mixture, and entirely Magnus' own.

Magnus tipped his head back and moaned as Alec popped the buttons of his shirt.

"My, my, Alexander. I could sue you so hard for inappropriate behaviour in the workplace right now."

He gasped as Alec set about leaving the mother of all hickeys on his exquisite neck. Alec chuckled deeply, his voice rough from lust.

"Oh, really? You're gonna sue me while you're sat there moaning and writhing like the naughty little boy that you are?"

Magnus blushed and bit his lip, watching Alec's pupils dilate at the movement.

"No." He whispered. "I'm going to take justice _into my own hands_."

Then he reached downwards, gripping Alec's belt buckle as his hand ghosted over Alec's hardness.

"And there's _justice_."

He moaned seductively, biting Alec's earlobe as the man let out a resonating groan of pleasure.

"Oh god... Magnus... Baby, what would you say if i told you i want to take you on this desk, right here, right now?"

Magnus grinned as he leaned in and licked a hot trail up Alec's neck, nibbling in his jaw as his hand slid down the back of Alec's jeans.

"I'd say, stop talking about it and do it already."

Alec groaned, capturing Magnus' lips in a desperate, searing kiss.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Magnus Bane."

Magnus smirked, ripping Alec's shirt open and letting his fingers danced over the planes of Alec's defined chest.

"You started it, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec's eyes rolled backwards as Magnus' mouth descended on one of his nipples, sucking and nibbling until it was red and puffy while playing with the other one with his spare hand.

"Then I'd better finish it."

Alec said with finality. He pulled Magnus' head away from his chest and pushed him backwards onto the desk, crawling on top of him. Magnus gripped at his clothes, yanking him closer as their bodies moved together, grinding in perfect tandem to share glorious friction between them where it was needed most.

Soon enough, their clothes were scattered around the floor and they were sweating and shaking with anticipation. Magnus giggled when Alec produced lube and a condom from his desk draw, Alec shrugged and smiled charmingly as he climbed back onto the desk to straddle Magnus' bare hips.

"The first day you came here, i wasn't lying when i said I've had a lot."

Alec said with a playful tone, those beautiful blue eyes glistening in the light of dusk. Magnus smirked, reaching his arms back behind his head, showing his body off like the true exhibitionist that he was.

"But you've never had someone like me."

Alec smiled, running his hands up and down Magnus' body, staring into his eyes with nothing but love.

"No... I've never been with someone as amazing as you."

Magnus smiled, crooking his finger to make Alec come closer so he could kiss him, their lips moulding together seamlessly, sighing in pleasure at the touch.

"I love you, Magnus."

Alec whispered against his lips, feeling Magnus smile into their kiss.

"I love you too, Alec."

They shared a smile before Alec started to prepare Magnus slowly, watching pleasure contort his handsome features, listening with rapt attention to his sexy moans.

As he lined himself up, throwing Magnus' legs around his waist. He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together and swallowing Magnus' moans of discomfort as he pushed inside slowly. Their lips met heatedly, gasping and moaning expressing every hidden emotion they had repressed over their months together.

While they made love on the desk, the moon rose from the horizon, shining a little brighter than usual, as though Magnus and Alec being together really did light up the world, just like Alec had said it would.

….…OoOoO….

 **A/N: A/N: So? Let me know what you think via reviews/faves/follows or on twitter :) Stay tuned for tomorrows oneshot! I've got them all written, I just need to pick which one will go up next. I'll surprise you!**

 **Love ya, and HAPPY MALEC WEEK!**

 **PS: DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SHOOTING PICS OF CLARY (KAT), MAGNUS (HARRY) and ALEC (MATT)?! LOOKS SO GOOD! Although, is it just me who thinks they all look darker? Like, darker clothes, darker runes, darker looks on their faces… Maybe that's a new thing by the new showrunners, idk :) but I think I like it :)**


	3. Hate Thy Neighbour

**Disclaimer: CC owns 'em.**

 **A/N: So, HAPPY MALEC WEEK, GUYS! As said in the summary of this collection of oneshots, this is a collection is oneshots. All Malec, obviously :p I have taken prompts from a few friends of mine for some of these oneshots too.**

 **So this one is MALEC AU. ALEC AND MAGNUS ARE NEIGHBOURS. T RATED. FULL OF HOMOUR AND FLUFF AND CUTE STUFF :) I didn't want all these oneshots to be full of smut so I threw a couple of T rated into the mix so there's something for everyone here :) BUT IF YOU PREFER SMUT, STAY TUNED FOR THE OTHER ONESHOTS THROUGHOUT THE WEEK BECAUSE THERE WILL BE MORE ;)**

 **Also, THIS ONESHOT WAS A PROMPT, FROM NONE OTHER THAN** _an awesome friend of mine by the name of Tonia (on twitter fuzzyton) she's a major Shadowhunters fangirl so do check out her twitter page… anyway, girl, this one's for you :)_ **SOME OTHER ONES ARE PROMPTS TOO, I'LL WRITE WHO FROM IN THE SUMMARIES AS AND WHEN I GET TO THEM! :)**

 **The prompt was** **:** Malec hate! fic. I like hate! fics. I also like neighbour! fics. So I combined the two :)

 **Alright, here we go, Malec Week 2016 – Day 3! Btw, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LIVE-TWEET AS YOU READ USING THE HASHTAG #MALECWEEK2016 AND TAG ME ArtemisFAYZ394 :)**

… **...**

 _ **Hate Thy Neighbour**_

Alec Lightwood hated his new neighbour.

Someone had moved into the apartment above his own when he was away at his family's lake house in the summer. He didn't notice at first.

But as time wore on, hitting the 3 month mark as the leaves turned brown and the fall crept over New York City, it was beginning to get unbearable. Despite not even knowing who resided upstairs, he definitely noticed the presence now.

It all started a week after he got home from his holiday.

Alec had stumbled through his door after a killer 12 hour shift at the bar he worked at, the clock chiming 2am. He fell onto the couch, too tired to move, when he heard a crash from upstairs.

He looked up, curiously at first, but when he heard a loud moan, followed promptly by a feminine scream of pleasure, he blushed hard, disgusted at what he was hearing.

He scrabbled off the couch and ran to his bedroom, hoping to hide. But the sounds followed him; in fact, they got louder. Standing in his bedroom, he looked up at the ceiling, in the direction of the rhythmic banging of a headboard against a wall.

Cringing in disgust and anger, he fled the room, sitting the kitchen and plugging his headphones.

So that was the first thing: his new neighbour, whoever they were, was not shy when it came to bedroom activities. A fact that had been proven many, _many_ times in the past months.

The next thing was the fact that whoever lived up there had a habit of walking around in heels of some kind all the time. Alec could hear every step they took, he had the apartment above mapped out; he knew which room the person was in at all times because he could always hear them moving. It was infuriating. Like birds squawking right outside a window or a rough tree branch incessantly tapping against the window at night while you're trying to sleep.

Not a day went by when Alec didn't hear the world's most annoying soundtrack. He tried to block it out, drowning it under the sound of his guitar playing or his uber-loud stereo. The vindictive part of him sincerely hoped that his music royally pissed his neighbour off.

Then there was the cat.

Alec had woken one warm September morning to find a small, fluffy white face pressed against his own. He yelped in shock and shoved the thing away, staring in bewilderment at the little green eyes.

The thing was no bigger than a tv remote control. Fluffy, white and adorable. But Alec was allergic to cats. And this one had tried to take up residency on his head.

After throwing the cat onto the fire escape, he downed some anti-histamines and washed his face savagely. He knew the cat came from upstairs, it was never here before the new neighbour showed up and ruined his life.

And that wasn't the last he saw of the cat either. The thing kept coming back, breaking into Alec's apartment all the time. Slipping past him when he opened the door, squishing through the tiny gaps of an open window. It was ridiculous. And it had taken to raiding Alec's kitchen for food.

So, not only was his new neighbour a sex-addicted, high-heel stomping life-ruiner, but they were also an irresponsible, forgetting-to-feed-the-cat moron who clearly didn't give a shit about anything.

...OoOoO….

The final straw came the night of Halloween.

Alec had worked a long shift, all he wanted was to go home and watch Supernatural reruns and eat pizza. Was that so much to ask?

Yes. Yes it was.

Because his darling neighbour decided to throw a party, a loud, obnoxious, house-party. Thumping bass music and yelling drunkards filled the stairwell up the apartment. They were on the roof, outside and in the apartment above Alec's. It was already 1am and the party showed no signs of slowing down.

Then, to make everything just so much better, some random stranger burst through his front door, brandishing his arms and grinning insanely. Drunk. Great.

Alec glared angrily at the man, his eyebrows raised as he took in the guy's costume, which appeared to be half the Joker. He wasn't wearing pants, leaving the expanse of his long, caramel coloured legs on show.

"Can i help you?"

Alec asked bluntly, hoping the guy would sense the sarcasm. But he didn't. He did, however, run to Alec and throw his arms around him, laughing as he twirled them around the living room.

"Dear Sir, i need ice! We ran out of ice! Do you have ice?! ICE! Ice, ice, baby!"

The man then proceeded to rap, badly. So badly that Alec thought his ears may bleed.

Just to get the crazy bastard out, he grabbed a bag of ice cubes from his freezer and shoved them at the man, who caught them then hissed and exclaimed loudly.

"It's _cold_!"

He slurred, like this was a surprise to him. Alec just grumbled, unamused.

"Well, its ice. It's gonna be cold. Now get out."

The man looked at him wounded. The dejected look in his eyes was slightly comical, given the fact that he had smeared Joker make-up all over his face.

"Are you mad at me?"

He asked in a child-like voice, tears welling up. Dear god, this guy was the worst kind of drunk imaginable: major mood swings and over-neediness. Double great.

*please note the sarcasm.

Alec sighed and shook his head, not wanting the stranger to burst into tears.

"No. I'm just tired and i want to go to sleep. So please leave."

The man stared at him thoughtfully for a second before smiling.

"I like you."

He stated shakily as he stumbled back towards the door. He sang out of it with a call of "Adios!" and Alec was finally left alone. Though not in peace, as the party continued.

But somehow, he managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

...OoOoO….

That was it.

He'd finally had enough.

He couldn't deal with this anymore.

Ever since he started putting food out on the fire escape for the cat, the thing had made Alec's apartment his second home. And when Alec returned to that home from visiting his sister for the weekend, he found his favourite leather jacket laying in tatters on the ground, shredded by the fiend's claws.

Grabbing the cat and slinging his jacket over his shoulder, he growled, his eyes burning a hole in the ceiling, trying to kill his neighbour with the Force as he stomped angrily towards his door and up the stairs. Once he reached the door numbered 73, he smashed his fist against the wood, a relentless rhythm of anger, hitting it until the door swung open to reveal an angry looking guy behind it.

But Alec cared not for the idiot's anger, instead he just shoved the cat towards the man, who yelped and scrabbled to catch the creature.

"That. Belongs to you. Maybe you should bloody feed it every once in while so it doesn't keep breaking into my apartment and ripping up my clothes!"

Alec yelled exuberantly, brandishing his jacket so the man could see the destruction.

Silence followed his outburst as the man placed the cat on the floor, cooing over it and whisper-shouting.

"Chairman! You naughty boy! Destroying a perfectly sexy leather jacket! I thought i taught you better than that."

Alec listened dumb-founded, as the man let out a laugh.

"Excuse me, but is this _funny_ to you?"

He asked bluntly, his eyebrow cocked, daring the man to answer.

"A tiny bit."

He said as he stood up and Alec momentarily forgot how to breathe.

It was the man from Halloween, the half-Joker.

Except this time, he was fully clothes, in skinny jeans and a loose fitting shirt, casual but hot, much to Alec's chagrin. His face wasn't painted as the Clown Prince of Gotham anymore, but there was make up a-plenty and glitter everywhere. Somehow, though, the guy made work. Unfortunately. It made it hard for Alec to stay angry.

But when he rolled his eyes to the floor and saw shoes with heels on the man's feet, all those months of annoyance came hurtling back.

"Well it's not funny! Just like how i can hear every bloody step you take in those fucking shoes! Or how your parties are always so loud and last forever! Or how i can hear you having sex every other night right above my bedroom while i try to sleep! It's not funny that i have to look after your cat, despite the fact that i am allergic, _by the way_ , because you never feed the damn thing! And it's not funny that you burst into my fucking apartment, half naked, at 1 o'clock in the fucking morning pissed out of your head and yelling for ice when i just got home from a 12 hour bar-shift and all i wanted was to sleep! None of it is funny and I'm sick of it! So start acting like you care that other people live around you or _i swear to god,_ your face will look worse than my jacket does!"

Alec ended his screaming rant by thrusting his jacket in the man's face, pointing in anger and glaring into hypnotic golden green eyes.

The man regarded him for a moment, his mouth opening and closing a few times while his eyes widened slowly with shock.

"You're him. Mr Downstairs Neighbour. Mr Harley Motorcycle and Acoustic Guitar. I've seen you around, I've heard you play the guitar on the fire escape. You always play your stereo really loud, probably to try and piss me off but truthfully, i love it. You have impeccable music taste and the voice of angel. You always put food out on the fire escape for Chairman, even though you seem to hate him, but you never let him go hungry, even when i do. And on Halloween, you didn't yell and scream at me even though i know i made you mad, but you said i didn't. I've wanted to meet the man behind the kindness and beauty for so long. And now i have and it turns out you hate me. Because I'm a slutty party-animal who can't even take care of a cat. I'm sorry. Truly. Please, you don't have to accept the apology, but you do have to let me buy you a new jacket."

He ended softly, folding the material and placing it back in Alec's arms. He seemed sad, there was a melancholy pensiveness in his cloudy eyes that led Alec to fully believe his sincerity.

His words hit Alec like falling rain. Gentle, almost comforting and caressing, but there was hint of a chill surrounding them; the obvious point that clearly, their feelings towards each other were polar opposites.

But they made him think. He thought about every time this man had annoyed him without meaning to. Every step he had taken. Every party he had thrown. Every time the cat had broken in. And the strangest thing happened as he thought about the last 5 months. He smiled.

Even the thought of waking up with a cat on his face made him chuckle a tiny bit. He looked up at the man, who was watching him with something like admiration in his eyes and he smiled again, reaching out a hand.

"I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood."

The man smiled, nodding slowly, shaking his hand and not letting go.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane. Question: is Alec short for something?"

Alec blushed a little and nodded.

"Alexander."

Magnus sighed softly and ran his other hand through his black and red hair.

"I love that. I'm gonna call you Alexander from now on. Well, either that or Blue Eyes."

Alec blushed again, cursing himself. This man had made his life hell in recent months. But he had grown accustomed to it, used to it. He wondered if he would miss the riot that was Magnus Bane if he suddenly disappeared.

"I know this is about 5 months too late, but, welcome to the building, I'm just downstairs if you ever need anything."

Magnus laughed, finally releasing Alec's hand and leaning gracefully against the doorframe.

"Thank you, and i might take you up on that offer. In fact, i think I'm out of ice."

He stated with a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a sly grin, winking as Alec glared at him. But the glare dissipated as they fell into laughter, and Alec realised with a shock that this was the first time he had laughed properly in a long time.

As they relaxed into comfortable silence, Alec found all of his resentment falling away. Instead, he was filled with a kind of love/hate reminiscence. Like, everything that had ever annoyed him had shaped a foundation for something. Something that wasn't hatred at all. He had developed a fondness for his neighbour, and now, actually meeting him, after only knowing him through the ceiling, his opinion was quickly changing.

"Hey Magnus? Did i hear you call the cat Chairman earlier?"

Magnus grinned widely and laughed, kneeling down to pick up the kitty who was circling his feet.

"Yes. Alexander Lightwood, meet Chairman Meow."

Alec choked on air.

"Oh my god! That is the greatest cat name ever."

Magnus beamed with pride and bowed his head.

"Why, thank you. I came up with it myself."

Alec snorted and stepped closer, holding his hand out to the cat.

"Hey there, Chairman. I'm Alec. But you already know that, you've spent enough time sleeping on my head and stealing my food."

Magnus giggled and waved Chairman's paw at him, making Alec internally 'Awww' at the overbearing cuteness.

He was stroking behind Chairman's ear, smiling at the cat now, though worried about allergies. Although, Chairman had high-jacked his apartment for months now and no symptoms had emerged. Weird.

He was about to repeat his thoughts on his cat allergies to his neighbour, but as he looked up, he gasped, not realising that he had been standing so close. His face was an inch from Magnus', Chairman basically squished between their chests.

They didn't dare make a sound. Alec couldn't breathe. He hadn't ley himself think it at Halloween due to his anger but now he couldn't help it. There was no denying Magnus' obvious beauty. And for some reason, Magnus was staring at him with the same attention to detail.

Alec stepped back and cleared his throat, scratching his neck before smiling up at Magnus.

"Hey, if you're up for it, d'you fancy coming shopping with me? I believe you owe me a jacket, after all. Then maybe we can grab a coffee or something after?"

He tried not to sound so hopeful, not forgetting the hell Magnus had caused him. But truthfully, that's just how life goes sometimes. Sometimes something amazing comes out of the worst possible situations.

...OoOoO….

"Absolutely not. No. You _can't_!"

Alec cried as Magnus strutted around his apartment in his new shoes. They had heels. Huge, chunky heels.

"I won't allow it. I will not be able to stop myself from killing you if you wear those around your apartment. I can hear you walking around all the time as it is!"

He went back to his yelling place, but it was all in good nature. Over the past weeks, they had hung out a lot, gotten to know each other. And Magnus had gotten a lot more considerate to their living situation, giving Alec back his peace.

Except for the Chairman thing. The little bugger still loved to break in to sleep on his head and eat his food.

"Ok. For you, Alexander. I will not wear them indoors."

Alec nodded in thanks and took another sip of beer.

"You know, we could solve all our problems in one very simple way."

Magnus mused, peaking Alec's interest.

"Oh? Do tell." Alec replied.

"Move in with me. Then you wouldn't hear me walking around on your ceiling, Chairman wouldn't break in, i wouldn't throw as many parties and you wouldn't have to listen to me having sex. Simple. Problem solved."

But Alec wasn't listening. Not after the first 4 words.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"Move in with me. Please. Move in with me, Alexander."

Magnus stated, his earlier breeziness gone, replaced by genuine, nervous emotion.

"I... Ah... I don't know-"

Magnus silence him with a finger on his lips. He sat down on the couch and faced Alec head on.

"Listen, i know it might be weird of me to ask. But we've spent every day for several weeks together. We hang out all the time. The only time we're apart is when we sleep. It just makes sense to me that you should move in here. You can keep this place too, we can have both. I just... Everything about me that annoys you will go away. Though granted, my place only has one bedroom-"

Alec cut him off, he had heard enough. He knew what he wanted.

"But that won't be a problem."

He finished for him, looking directly into Magnus' eyes. Magnus bit his lip as Alec took hold of the front of his shirt and before they could process what was happening, Alec's lips were on Magnus' hard and fast and messy and perfect.

After a good while of biting, kissing, licking, sucking and moaning, arms wrapped around each other, hungry and yearning, months of frustration working its way out, Alec pulled back, panting hard.

They simply stared at each other for a second before Alec leaned in and placed the sweetest of fleeting kisses to Magnus' lips and whispered.

"I'll do it. Let's live together. Let's do it."

Magnus' eyes widened and he smiled slowly.

"Are you sure?"

Alec sighed in exasperation.

"Magnus, if i wasn't sure, i wouldn't say it."

Magnus bit his lip and smiled, making Alec melt and drag him in for another kiss. They remained there, fused together, languidly exploring each other on Alec's couch, for the rest of the day.

And when they got tired, they climbed the stairs to Magnus' apartment, walking hand in hand to Magnus' bedroom, for the first time ever, no one was downstairs to their annoying footsteps.

They crawled into bed, laying side by side, their foreheads pressed together and hands clasped between them, sharing light kisses as the night hours fell.

As they drifted off to sleep, and Alec watched Magnus' ethereal features flutter, his lips curving into a serene smile, he couldn't help but appreciate the irony and wonder of that old, cliché phrase:

 _Love thy neighbour_.

Every little thing that had infuriated him so much about the man beside him was now nothing short of just another quirk, something that Alec loved to hate. It was cute and sentimental, those little traits had bought him closer to Magnus, closer than he had been to anyone in a long time.

Smiling to himself, Alec pulled Magnus closer and placed a kiss to his lips that were parted slightly in sleep.

"Goodnight, Magnus."

He whispered as he closed his eyes, holding his man tight to his body, realising that never wanted to let go.

A feeling that vanished first thing in the morning as Magnus laughed hysterically at Chairman, who was asleep, sprawled out lengthways, across Alec's forehead.

Some things never change, he mused to himself as he couldn't help but join in with Magnus' infectious laughter.

...OoOoO….

 **A/N: So? Let me know what you think via reviews/faves/follows or on twitter :) Stay tuned for tomorrows oneshot! I've got them all written, I just need to pick which one will go up next. I'll surprise you!**

 **Love ya, and HAPPY MALEC WEEK!**


	4. Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

**Disclaimer: CC owns 'em. Title is from a song with the same name (Don't threaten me with a good time) by Panic! At The Disco.**

 **A/N: So, HAPPY MALEC WEEK, GUYS! As said in the summary of this collection of oneshots, this is a collection is oneshots. All Malec, obviously :p I have taken prompts from a few friends of mine for some of these oneshots too.**

 **So this one is MALEC CANNON – BASED IN THE TMI SHADOW-WORLD. SHADOWHUNTER/WARLOCK, OF COURSE. M RATED. DON'T LIKE SMUT, DON'T READ. BUT STAY TUNED FOR THE OTHER ONESHOTS THROUGHOUT THE WEEK BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT ALL SMUTTY :)**

 **Also, THIS ONESHOT WAS A PROMPT, FROM A FRIEND OF MINE,** _Miss Tonia the Awesome (twitter fuzzyton). The last oneshot was also her prompt but was only T rated and she loves a bit of smut, so here it girl… Your Drunk! Fic, full of lovely, hot smut ;)_ **SOME OTHER ONES ARE PROMPTS TOO, I'LL WRITE WHO FROM IN THE SUMMARIES AS AND WHEN I GET TO THEM! :)**

 **The prompt was** **:** Drunk fic. Lots of smut. Basically it, but endless possibility-wise **;)**

 **Alright, here we go, Malec Week 2016 – Day 4! Btw, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LIVE-TWEET AS YOU READ USING THE HASHTAG #MALECWEEK2016 AND TAG ME ArtemisFAYZ394 :)**

….

 _ **Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time**_

Jace was mad at Alec. His parabatai had stood him up for training again. That was the third time this week. And when he went to wake Alec up, he was greeted by a room covered in ripped clothes and smelling of sex. Magnus was staying over again. Which meant no parabatai training again.

This would not stand. Jace was going to have to do something about it.

...OoOoO….

Alec buckled over his own feet, only just managing to stay upright. The street wobbled as he walked, his legs shaking and heavy with each step. He saw a cat on the side of the road and started yelling out, slurred and unreasonably loud for 2am.

"CHAIRRRRMAAAAAN! CHAIRMANNNN MEEEEEOW! CHAIRMAN! WHERE IS MAGNUUUUS? CHAIRMAN COME BACK! MAGNUS! MAGNUS! I'LL GO TO MAGNUS! HE'LL MAKE YOU COME HOOOOME!"

Alec giggled as he swung around in the opposite direction, heading for what he hoped was Greenpoint Avenue. The cat, who was big, black and sleek; clearly not Chairman Meow, turned and walked away from the drunk boy.

Alec blamed Jace for his current state. He had been 'ignoring and dishonouring' his parabatai and Jace was not amused. So he threatened Alec with alcohol. He said he would spike Alec's drink next time he saw Magnus and reveal what drunk-Alec was like to his boyfriend. Needless to say, that scared Alec very much.

But in a bid to prove Jace wrong, to prove that drunk-Alec was still controlled, level-headed, good boy Alec, said boy had decided to go out drinking.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. Tomorrow morning, however, he would pay most dearly for it.

But for now, he staggered towards the one place sober-Alec had dreaded drunk-Alec ever going to.

Magnus' apartment.

He swung through the door after majorly fumbling with the key, wobbling precariously as he ascended the stairs. With no regard to Magnus, he burst into the apartment, grinning as he slammed the door and spun around with his arms spread.

"HONEY, I'M HOOOOME!"

He staggered into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Magnus' scotch, drinking right out of it.

"MAGNUS!"

He called, yelling for his man, as he hit on the stereo, grinning as a song played from the middle and he started to dance, singing at the top of his lungs.

"STACY'S MOM HAS GOT IT GOING ON! SHE'S ALL I WANT AND I WAITED FOR SO LONG! STACY CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE JUST NOT THE GIRL FOR ME! I KNOW IT MIGHT BE WRONG BUT-"

"ALEC!"

The music cut off and the bottle was snatched from Alec's hands within seconds.

"What the hell, Alec? What's wrong with you? Are you drunk?!"

Magnus asked in shock. Alec was the most responsible Shadowhunter he knew, he would never do something like this.

But judging by the way Alec was dancing to no music, stripping his clothes off and giggling to himself as he almost fell over the real Chairman Meow, there was no other explanation.

Magnus laughed to himself, committing this to memory. He knew Alec never wanted him to see him drunk; now he knew why.

"Magnus!"

Alec cried, as if only just noticing him. He ran to him across the room and threw his arms around Magnus' neck.

"I love you! I came here to tell you that. That i love you so so so much! You're so hot i get hard whenever i think about you. I dream about you every night. I love you and your glitter and your eyes and your cat."

Magnus listened to him with an amused smile, watching the emotions flit over Alec's usually so controlled features.

"I don't like the fact you're wearing clothes though."

Alec muttered as he tore the buttons of Magnus' silk pyjama shirt.

"Did you know that Hitler only had one testicle?"

Alec blurted out, letting go of Magnus' shirt and spinning around as he mooched through Magnus' living room.

Magnus nodded slowly, knowing that the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute and a few others were taught about mundane history. So Alec knew who Hitler was. And he was right about the testicle.

"Alec? Do you maybe want to lie down?"

Alec giggled.

"Only if you lie down with me."

He winked and sashayed past Magnus, strolling like a king into his bedroom. Magnus laughed in bewilderment, loving every second of this once in a lifetime opportunity. It was just too good.

He entered his bedroom to find Alec sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing but his black boxers. Magnus' mouth watered just a little at the sight as he sat down beside his drunk baby.

"You doing ok?"

He asked as Alec complained of a headache. Running his hands through Alec's hair, Magnus set about healing the boy up.

Just as he was about to pull away, Alec moaned. Not a pained moan or a tired moan or a sick moan. A sexy moan, low and rough.

Magnus ran his hand through Alec's hair again, stopping to scratch at his hairline on his neck. Alec moaned again.

"I love it when you do that."

He whispered softly, his breath coming out in little puffs of whiskey tinted breath.

"I love it when he pull my hair or scratch me, when you do both, it kills me."

He divulged unashamedly, already beginning to writhe on the cool satin sheets.

Magnus bit his lip. He couldn't possible take advantage of Alec's current state and get every dirty little secret out of him could he?

 _Could he_?

With a wicked smirk, he leaned down to whisper in Alec's ear.

"What else do you like, baby?"

Alec panted softly, his hips rolling up against nothing as he sprawled his arms out, hooking one over his eyes as his teeth sunk into his lower lip.

"That. I love it when you call me baby. It's so hot. It's like I'm your little boy and you're in charge of me. _God,_ when you take charge... You're so _fucking sexy_."

Alec's words were moaned and slurred but coherent and truthful. Magnus had always believed that a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts. And damn, did he like Alec's thoughts.

He was getting hard at Alec's words, at the sight of his taut, sweaty body blissed out and begging for a fuck. He wanted more. He needed to know everything.

"Alec, _baby_ , do you prefer top or bottom?"

Alec whined and bucked his hips into the air, a substantial sized package forming in his boxers.

"Bottom. I can't get enough of your dick inside me. I would let you fuck me whenever you want. Say the word and I'm yours as long as you're inside me."

Magnus bit his lip to stifle his groan as he grew to full hardness. He loved Alec on bottom too. There was something just so perfect about seeing the good soldier boy lose control and come undone.

"Noted... What's your favourite position?"

Alec gasped and his arm fell away from his eyes as he stared at Magnus with a lustful darkness taking over them both.

"I like to be on top of you. Sitting over your hips while you fuck me. Feels _so good_..."

He moaned loudly, the words resonating through the room with the deeper baritone of his lustful voice. Magnus could watch this all day, Alec laying there, burning and sweaty, his muscles tight as he tensed and begged with his body for release.

Magnus smirked, casting his eyes over Alec's desperate state, grinning when his eyes zoned in on the wet spot forming on Alec's boxers.

"Hey, baby? Do you ever... touch yourself when I'm not around?"

He asked casually, leaning back on his elbows and watching Alec throw heavy lidded eyes. Alec growled gutturally, the sound shooting straight to Magnus' dick, making his blood rush fast and hot.

"I dream about you most nights. I've cum in my sleep because of you. But on the nights i don't dream about you but i need you, i think of you. I touch myself like you touch me, but it's not as good. I think of your eyes and how they always go black right when you're about to fuck me. And that smirk. You know i can cum just by seeing it right? Having you all over me, even if it's just in my head is enough to make me scream."

Alec was actively moving now, one hand fisted in the bed sheets, the other sliding down his chest, playing with his nipples and tracing his abs, just the way Magnus likes to.

"Alec... Darling, will you do it now? I want to see you."

Alec's eyes locked on Magnus' and the man finally realised why Alec never wanted him to see him drunk.

Not only was the boy a giggly, burst-into-song, truth-telling drunk, but he was also a horny drunk. A desperate, wanton mess of lust.

Alec never liked giving up control and letting himself go in the bedroom, he was always so shy. But once alcohol got into his system, he was no longer a blushing virgin. He was begging for it.

"Ok. For you, Mags."

Magnus' heart skipped at the nickname, as it always did when Alec referred to him with terms of endearment. He'd spent so long with Alec denying their relationship, but it was worth it when he heard Alec say thing like that.

"Come here."

Alec said softly, reaching out to Magnus, who looked at him in confusion, waiting for his private show to start.

"I want to taste you first. Kiss me, Magnus."

Magnus caved immediately. He pretended to be cool and aloof, but truthfully, Alec had him whipped, wrapped around his little finger.

He leaned down and pecked Alec on the lips, smiling as his boy moaned deeply, closing his eyes. While Magnus pulled away, Alec's moans continued, as he pushed his boxers off of his long, defined legs.

Alec succumbed to sensation, letting his alcohol-induced high warp his rationality as he gave in to pleasure, showing Magnus the deepest desires and most intimate actions they could share. Alec found himself wondering, as he fisted himself, gasping and panting in the low light of the moon under Magnus' burning gaze of love, why Jace thought Alec getting drunk would be threat. Why would telling Magnus what kind of drunk he was be a bad thing?

Because the way Alec saw it, this, this intimacy, the sharing of vulnerability, the way Magnus' eyes didn't leave his body, the way fisted his hands tightly in the sheets, desperate to touch Alec himself as the boy worked himself to thought of his man, was perfection. If being drunk with Magnus led to nights like this, of pleasure and love, then it really wasn't a threat at all.

Magnus watched as Alec's sizeable manhood slid in and out of his grasp, the boy twisting and arching his back in euphoria with every touch. He stared in rapture at those bright blue eyes, darkened by primal lust and longing, locking on Magnus' as his teeth sunk into his full lower lip, biting back a loud groan of bliss. Magnus' boxers had become far too tight as he drank in the sight of Alec and he quickly discarded of them. He knew he should take advantage like this, but when Alec was more than willing to show himself off, it was bound to happen.

" _Magnus_!"

Alec suddenly cried, unable to hold himself back anymore. He was bucking wildly into his fist, his other hand reaching down behind him and Magnus' gaze locked on his fingers as they sank inside of him slowly, a sharp hiss escaping Alec's lips at the tantalising intrusion.

Alec started panting, grinding onto himself, begging as he started to sweat more, and his musky scent filling the air.

"Oh god, oh _Magnus._ Oh! I- oh god... By the angel! _Fuck._ Magnus... You feel so good inside me. _Fucking hell_. It makes me so hot when you tease me, you know, when you never quite touch right there and just sit back with that bloody smirk on your face as i beg for you."

Cue Magnus' infamous smirk.

Alec saw it and gasped his name loudly, the walls doing nothing to mask the sound so Magnus' neighbours wouldn't be very happy. But Magnus was beyond happy. This was the greatest show on earth and he had a front row seat.

"Magnus! I need you. You've seen enough of me by myself. Please... Touch me, Mags."

Alec pleaded, thrusting his hips towards Magnus in a messy motion, his usual Shadowhunter balance gone due to his sex-high and alcohol levels. Not that Magnus was complaining.

Magnus desperately wanted to watch Alec cum just from thinking about him, but he couldn't turn down an offer to actually touch the angel.

He surged forwards, slamming their lips together with wanton abandon, moaning into the kiss from deep within. Alec's arms and legs wrapped around him and he felt the heavy weight of Alec's weeping hard cock pressed tight against his hip. He ground down against the boy, revelling in victory of the scream Alec emitted, gasping as the boys nails dug into his back, clawing hard as he begged with no words; his body told Magnus enough.

Alec had stretched himself enough during his little performance, giving Magnus the perfect space to simply slip inside once he lubed himself up. Alec's eyes rolled back in his head as Magnus filled him, stretching him to fit his huge dick inside, the pain excruciating in all the right ways. Once Magnus was inside, Alec knew he wouldn't last long. Between Magnus and the alcohol in his system, his senses were heightened and every sensation sent waves of absolute pleasure rocketing through him like tidal waves. All he could do was hold on as Magnus heeded his earlier words and flipped them over so Alec sat on him, straddling his waist. The warlock bucked his hips up into his lovers and the boy cried out, throwing his head back as he started to ride. Up and down, up and down; the heat and warmth surrounding Magnus was exquisite, he was sure this beautiful night would be over far too soon.

Alec was bouncing on him, taking in everything, running his hands all over Magnus like he was an ancient artefact, something precious and rare and beautiful.

Their movements turned messy and fell out of rhythm abruptly when Alec started pumping himself fast. Magnus watched, his hormones going into overload at the sight of Alec touching himself and his own dick being swallowed by Alec's willing body.

"Alec... _Baby_. Come here. Please Al-ah-ec! _Alexander._.."

Magnus gasped between panted breaths and dirty moans.

Alec got the hint and leaned down, simply grinding Magnus against his prostate as his arms slid over Magnus' head and their hands clasped together on the defiled satin sheets. He leant forwards to place a light kiss on Magnus' lips, sharing the sweet and bitter taste of alcohol and sweat between them. The kiss was languid and fluid, sensual, just taking their time as Alec started to shake on top of Magnus. He started panting against Magnus' lips, his walls contracting around Magnus, his hands gripping Magnus' harder and slamming their lips together hard as he clenched down around Magnus and released all the tension, the fear, the doubt and the love in one glorious moment of pure, unadulterated bliss.

He screamed into Magnus' ear, burying his face in Magnus' neck as he came with a hoarse cry that spurred Magnus to an early finish seconds later. He wrapped his arms tight around Alec as they rode out the high, shaking and gasping for breath in the darkness.

Then Alec slipped off of Magnus and rolled over, curling up against him with his head resting over Magnus' beating heart.

"I'm sorry i woke you up."

He whispered softly, drawing patterns over Magnus' chest once the warlock had magically cleaned them up.

He chuckled and kissed Alec's head fondly.

"You know what, i think I'll let that go. You did make up for it pretty well."

Alec blushed and giggled, curling around Magnus' side tighter.

So Alec was also a cuddly drunk. Magnus stored that away for a later date. Along with everything he had learned this eventful night.

"You know, Jace said he was going to tell you what I'm like when i drink. He said me getting drunk around you would be my worst nightmare. Which i thought it was. But... Now I'm not so sure."

Magnus smirked as Alec looked up with him with his sexy half-smile.

"Well, i have to agree with you there. Although you're gonna regret the drinking in the morning."

Alec groaned and kissed Magnus' shoulder.

"Can't you magic the hangover away?"

Magnus grinned, running a finger up and down Alec's spine.

"I could. For the right price."

"Name it."

" _You_."

Alec agreed to the deal without a second thought, knowing that it would be worth it. As it turned out, drunk Alec was amazing and their experience only made things so much better for them. And Magnus even saved Alec's memories of the night so he wouldn't endure alcohol-induced amnesia.

In the morning, Alec went back to the institute, whistling off-key and grinning. He told Jace he had been drinking and then went to Magnus'. His parabatai gaped at him and Alec winked and smirked, conveying the meaning of his words by the glimmer in his eyes.

"Maybe next time you want to scare me, don't threaten me with a good time."

Jace stared after him in confusion, then once the realisation hit him, he retched loudly, yelling after his parabatai.

"Damn it, Alec! I so didn't need that image in my head!"

...OoOoO….

 **A/N: So? Let me know what you think via reviews/faves/follows or on twitter :) Stay tuned for tomorrows oneshot! I've got them all written, I just need to pick which one will go up next. I'll surprise you!**

 **Love ya, and HAPPY MALEC WEEK!**


	5. All Bets Are Off

**Disclaimer: CC owns 'em.**

 **A/N: So, HAPPY MALEC WEEK, GUYS! As said in the summary of this collection of oneshots, this is a collection is oneshots. All Malec, obviously :p I have taken prompts from a few friends of mine for some of these oneshots too.**

 **So this one is MALEC AU. ALEC AND MAGNUS GO TO HIGH SCHOOL TOGETHER. T RATED. FULL OF HOMOUR AND FLUFF AND CUTE STUFF :) I didn't want all these oneshots to be full of smut so I threw a couple of T rated into the mix so there's something for everyone here :) BUT IF YOU PREFER SMUT, STAY TUNED FOR THE OTHER ONESHOTS THROUGHOUT THE WEEK BECAUSE THERE WILL BE MORE ;)**

 **Also, THIS ONESHOT WAS NOT A PROMPT, IT WAS JUST SOMETHING I HAD KNOCKING AROUND SO I DECIDED TO FINISH IT UP AND POST IT HERE :) SOME OTHER ONES ARE PROMPTS THOUGH I'LL WRITE WHO FROM IN THE SUMMARIES AS AND WHEN I GET TO THEM! :)**

 **Alright, here we go, Malec Week 2016 – Day 5! Btw, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LIVE-TWEET AS YOU READ USING THE HASHTAG #MALECWEEK2016 AND TAG ME ArtemisFAYZ394 :)**

…...

 _ **All Bets Are Off**_

"They're doing it again."

He whispered to her at the back of the classroom, staring at the two boys either end of the row before them.

She laughed softly, leaning in to whisper back.

"It's only the first day back and they're already so obvious."

He chuckled, tipping back in his chair.

"Subtlety doesn't matter now. Not when they were doing it all last year too. It's getting ridiculous. We need to do something."

She smirked, twirling her pen in his fingers, her master-plan forming.

"How to make two boys who like each other realise that they like each other without telling them outright because when we tried that before, they ignored us?"

She paused for a second, before grinning broadly.

"Say, Ragnor, is Magnus one to ever turn down a dare?"

He gasped excitedly, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Darling, Isabelle, he is not. And I'm willing to bet that dearest Alexander isn't either."

Her fox-grin was response enough.

"Alright, intervention time. Here's the plan..."

...OoOoO….

"Alec, Lydia told me she wants to go to the dance with you."

Her brother's gaze snapped to her in panic. She smirked and continued.

"I told her you'd go-"

"What?! No! Izzy!"

She sighed dramatically, with arm movement and everything.

"If you'll let me finish... I was going to say that i told you'd go if you decide to even go to the dance. Because of looking after Max, i said you might not be available."

Alec sighed with relief.

"Oh thank god! Thank you, Izzy."

She bit her lip and grinned, a sinking feeling weighing heavy in his stomach.

"What?"

She giggled.

"I'll only tell her you're staying home to look after Max if you do a dare."

Alec groaned loudly. They had a thing in their family of challenging each other with dares in return for favours. Once, they made their brother run naked down the street with antlers on his head at Christmas in return for helping him with his anniversary surprise for his girlfriend.

"Oh, god. What are you suggesting?"

He asked, dreading the answer. She giggled again, basking in her awesomeness.

"Well, i dare you to go out with Magnus. On a date between now and the dance in two weeks and I'll tell Lydia not only that you can't make it, but that you're not interested so she'll back off of you with you having to handle the confrontation."

Alec's eyes were wide as saucers _. Date Magnus?!_ No. No way. He couldn't. Magnus would never want that anyway. This was ridiculous.

But on the other hand, he really wanted Lydia to leave him alone. And Izzy was right, he hated confrontation.

He took a deep breath, shaking and nauseous but tingling slightly.

"Ok. You've got yourself a deal."

...OoOoO….

"Magnus, darling? You know how you bet me $100 that i couldn't get Cat to go out with me and i crashed and burned so i told you I'd get my revenge? Well, here it is."

Magnus looked up at Ragnor with unamused eyes.

"What?"

Ragnor grinned wickedly.

"I bet you $100 that you can't get Alec Lightwood to go out with you."

Magnus spluttered, choking on a swig of coffee and blushing despite his will not to.

"I'm sorry? You want me to ask out _Alec?_ Are you kidding? Why him of all people?"

Ragnor shrugged, suppressing his smirk.

"Yep. That's what you have to do. Get him to go out with you and I'll give you $100."

Magnus' eyes glinted; he did need money, he saw an amazing pair of boots online at the weekend and they cost $95.

"But why him?" He repeated.

Ragnor shrugged again.

"I have my reasons. I just think it would be a good way for you to get money, which you so desperately need."

This was true. _But asking Alec_? Of all people. He couldn't. Alec wasn't even gay... Was he?

"Fine. I'll do it. God knows how though. But your money is mine, Fell."

...OoOoO….

It took Alec two days to work up the courage to find a way to ask Magnus out. Although, it turns out, he didn't actually need to.

He walked into his English class, where Magnus sat at the desk next to him. He had only been seated for a second, after only saying the customary hello to Magnus. But then the boy turned to him and whispered.

"Hey, would you do me a big favour, its ok if you say no. But i need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a few weeks."

Alec stared at him in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, why?"

Magnus chuckled.

"Because my friends were making fun of the fact that i haven't had a boyfriend since the first few months of freshman year so i just told them i have one and the guy I described to them is tall, with black hair and blue eyes. Just like you."

Alec pondered this for a while. On one hand, hell no; he didn't want to pretend to be a boyfriend, he wanted a real relationship in high school. But on the other hand, here was his golden opportunity to ask Magnus out, under the premise of a fake relationship. Win/win.

"Ok. I'll do it. How about we go for a drink tomorrow night to figure it all out?"

Magnus beamed at him, nodding his head.

"That'll be perfect. Wait for me after school."

They returned to silence as the teacher entered the class. Alec ecstatic that Izzy could get Lydia off his back and Magnus salivating over the prospect of getting his new shoes.

Neither of them were rejoicing in the fact that had a fake date with each other.

Definitely not.

...OoOoO….

"So we've been 'dating' for a month. We met over the summer. We know each other from school but didn't really talk until summer when we bumped into each other at the park. We hung out every day after that, becoming fast friends until one day i kissed you and to my astonishment, you kissed me back. And that how we met, ok?"

Alec just nodded along, sipping at his milkshake, as Magnus decided to take him to Takis. He wasn't complaining.

"Ok, we need to learn about each other now. So, 20 questions?"

Alec leaned back in his seat and smiled.

"I already know some stuff about you. Like, you love fashion and want to be a designer. You're smart but you hide it under your looks. You keep up appearances and popularity but you love classical music and appreciate fine art. You can quote Shakespeare, which I've heard you try to rap more than once. Oh, and you have a cat called Chairman Meow."

Magnus stared at him with surprise, mouth hanging open. He hadn't realised how much attention Alec had paid to him over the years. Although, come to think of it...

"Well, you, Alexander, are amazing at archery. You have 2 brothers and sister who you protect with your life. Your parents are never around so you basically raised your siblings yourself. You play guitar. You like football. You're a genius, don't deny it, I've seen your English assignments. You blush like a sailor whenever someone compliments you. You like rock music and you're kind of a nerd, but you make it work. Oh, and your middle name is Gideon, which you don't like telling people even though i think your whole name makes you sound like an English prince."

Turns out Magnus knew a thing or two about Alec as well, as it was now Alec's turn to gape at him in shock. You could really learn a lot about someone by admiring from afar and listening to whispers.

"Right. Ok. We seem to know each other pretty well anyway."

Magnus smiled.

"I guess we do. Although we need to know basic stuff. Like favourite colour, favourite song, favourite movie. Stuff like that."

Alec nodded slowly, smiling. He was actually having a good time with Magnus, and Izzy would be bouncing around at home waiting for him to get home and spill all. She was amazed when he told her what happened, omitting the fact that Magnus had made the first move. Though, technically, Alec had asked him out when he said they should go for drinks. That counted for something.

"So? Come on, name all your favourite stuff and stuff you hate."

Alec snapped out of his daze and smiled again.

"Ok. Well, my favourite colour is black. My favourite song is _Bohemian Rhapsody_. My favourite movie is _Suicide Squad_ , despite the fact that I'm not the biggest _DC_ fan, I'm more of a _Marvel_ guy. I hate olives and fish. I can't stand eating fish. It's gross. I'm allergic to strawberries but addicted to chocolate so i work out a lot. And i once stole a bottle of whiskey from the shop on a dare and it still haunts me to this day."

Magnus laughed, shaking his head.

"Aw. Bless you. So cute."

Alec blushed and Magnus laughed harder, thinking to himself that on top of the fact that he had a spent a year staring at Alec from afar, the boy was everything he wanted. He was cute and hot and sweet and funny and smart and caring. He was the ideal package.

"Alright Bane, your turn."

Alec listened as Magnus went on a rant about the amazingness of glitter and _The Rocky Horror Show_ and how Alec's faded, ripped sweaters should be made illegal to wear.

It was a fun night. It ended with Alec walking Magnus home and them exchanging phone numbers. Even though this was all fake, all for a bet and a dare, it was beginning to feel kind of real.

...OoOoO….

"Alec?"

Said boy turned to the voice beside him, smiling at Magnus.

"Yes, Magnus?"

"You wanna go on another date later?"

"Ok. Sure. Sounds good."

Silence and smiles.

"Alec?"

"Yes, Magnus?"

"Can i come to your archery practice at lunch?"

"Ok."

...OoOoO….

 _Holy mother of god._

Magnus' fake boyfriend was a fucking ninja.

He thought archery practice would be just guys shooting at a bulls-eye. And it kind of was. For the beginners.

For Alec, it meant flipping and jumping and tumbling like a gymnast, shooting arrows as he moved, like an action sequence worthy of Hawkeye.

Magnus whipped out his phone, taking photos and videos, building up collection of sneaky pics he had snapped when Alec wasn't looking. Kinda creepy, he knew, but Alec was beautiful. So it was ok.

Magnus wasn't really sure why he asked Alec out again. Ragnor had bet him that Alec wouldn't say yes the first time, so Magnus proved him wrong. But Ragnor hadn't paid up yet and Magnus found himself rather invested in his whole 'fake relationship to prove his friends wrong' thing that he made up.

What was more confusing though, is why Alec said yes again. He knew Alec thought he was just helping out a friend, but the boy seemed more than ok with whole thing. Maybe he was just that nice of a guy.

...OoOoO….

"You're going out with him again?"

Izzy asked in shock, watching her brothers relaxed posture as he made them a snack; the house void of Lightwood parents who opted to stay at work and avoid any contact their kids.

Alec shrugged.

"Yeah. He asked me. So I said yes."

Izzys eyebrows rose and she bit back a smirk. If she wasn't mistaken, the plan was working.

She escaped to the bathroom and dialled Ragnors number.

"They're going out again! Alec asked Magnus last time and Magnus asked Alec out again! Fell, its working!"

Ragnor sighed.

"I know. At least, i think it is. Magnus did mention that he told Alec he needed him to pretend to be his boyfriend to prove his friends wrong or something."

Izzy sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes.

"You and i both know _that's a lie_. They like each other! We have to make them see this next date as real. Come on, Fell, think of something!"

...OoOoO….

Later that night, they went on their date. Dinner. With candles and chocolate dessert that they shared. A movie; they bickered over their choices, ending up going see _Suicide Squad_ for the second time each. Not that they minded. They walked back to Magnus', laughing and talking animatedly about stories from their lives, about their families and friends. At some point, neither of them realised it, but their hands linked between them, their fingers twisted together tightly.

At Magnus' door, they let go, both of them blushing. There was a moment of awkward silence before Alec laughed, Magnus soon to follow.

After a quick goodnight hug and the promise of seeing each other tomorrow at school, Alec left and Magnus went inside, his mother smiling as he entered. Not saying hello, he simply face-planted to couch and moaned.

"I'm in way too deep."

He was too emotionally draw out to even laugh at the euphemism.

...OoOoO….

"Hey, Magnus?"

"Yes, Ragnor?"

"I have another $100 for you. You could buy that leather jacket you want."

"To what end?"

"Get a picture of you and Alec kissing and the money is yours."

...OoOoO….

"Hey, Alec?"

"Yes, Izzy?"

"You know how you love to have favours in the bank to save them for when you need them?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm offering you one of those, if you do something for me."

"If i do what?"

"I dare you to get a picture of you and Magnus kissing and I'll owe you anything you want whenever you want to cash it."

...OoOoO….

This was bad. It had been 2 weeks since they had received the propositions and neither of them had acted. They hung out almost every day, either at archery practice or after school.

They had been on more dates, for no reason. Magnus liked to snap pictures of Alec and 'make memories'. Alec knew it was fake but he enjoyed it regardless. Magnus was a burning star in a world of black.

But recently, they had been getting cold feet. Alec wanted that favour from Izzy. He also wanted a kiss from Magnus. But he didn't want the favour as a prize for the kiss. He wanted the kiss to be real.

And he hoped Magnus did too.

He didn't want to steal a kiss from the boy and risk hurting Magnus' feelings, if they turned out to be true. He couldn't do it. He cared too much to risk it.

...OoOoO….

Three weeks had now passed since Ragnors bet and Magnus was freaking out. He wanted the money. And he wanted Alec. But he didn't want one because of the other. He didn't want to hurt Alec, to throw away the fun they'd had together just for a leather jacket.

But he was afraid he was already losing the blue eyed boy.

In the past few weeks, they had seen less and less of each other; their relationship fizzling out. The severe Alec shortage in his life was draining Magnus' energy. He was having serious withdrawal symptoms that his mother had tried to heal with ice cream and chick flicks. It sort of worked.

But Magnus was still in pain. He had grown to care for Alec more than he ever thought he could and now he was losing him and he didn't know why.

...OoOoO….

"Ragnor! We have a problem!"

"What with?"

He replied as she groaned in annoyance.

" _Magnus and Alec_. I think asking them to kiss went too far. They're pushing each other away because they don't want to kiss just because of a bet."

Ragnor swore colourfully and sighed.

"Typical. They care too much about each other to kiss each other. So romantic but _so annoying_."

Izzy agreed.

"I think it's time to sit them down and talk. Maybe after hanging out these past few weeks, they'll be able to admit their feelings to us. Then we just have to find a way to make them tell each other."

"Ok. Right. You talk to Alec. I'll talk to Magnus. And then we will make Malec happen. Everyone has shipped them freshman year. It's about damn time they got together!"

"Amen to that."

...OoOoO….

"Alec? Can i talk to you?"

Alec looked up from moping around by watching old _TBBT_ reruns.

"Sure."

Izzy sighed, shutting off the tv.

"It's about Magnus..."

Alec's eyes widened and he blushed deeply, thinking she was going to ask about the kiss picture.

"That deal is off. You don't have to do it for a favour."

Alec smiled, relief flooding through him. He wasn't going to do it anyway, but now he could go back to Magnus. No awkwardness of fear of hurting him. Back to just them.

Then Izzy kept talking.

"But i think you should kiss him anyway."

Alec gasped in surprise and his eyebrows shot up.

"Why?"

To that, she just sighed.

"Don't bother lying anymore, Alexander. Since you started hanging out with Magnus, you've been so happy and then you stopped and look at you; you're a mess. You've liked him forever and i think you have to admit that now. Alec... Do you love him? Yes or no?"

...OoOoO….

Ragnor burst through Magnus' bedroom door in a hurried flash, dropping onto his knees beside Magnus' bed, not waiting for greetings or anything before he gripped Magnus' hand and stared at him with hard eyes.

Magnus knew that look; it was Ragnors _'tell me the truth right now'_ look.

"Magnus. This bullshit has gone on long enough. It's time to man up. I know why you've been pushing Alec away so here-"

He dropped wad of cash in Magnus' lap.

"There's your $100, free of charge. Use it to give Alec the night of his life. I know you want to. Because you love him. Don't deny it. I release you from your bet. Now sort out your shit."

Then he got up and left, leaving Magnus with whirlwind of thoughts in his confused mind.

...OoOoO….

Alec walked into school the next day terrified of seeing Magnus, but desperate to talk to him. He watched Magnus walk into their English room and their eyes met as the boy sat down beside him in the back row.

"Alec... Will you wait for me after class? I know you have another lesson but i _really_ need to talk to you."

Alec nodded slowly, words not forming.

He was still tongue-tied after class when they slipped into the corridor and ran down the hall, hiding from any teachers as the next lesson bell rang out.

Once the area fell silent, Magnus turned to Alec slowly, biting his lip. Alec stood somewhat helplessly, just waiting, the words he wanted to say remaining on the tip of his tongue.

While Magnus stepped closer, about to talk, neither of them realised that they had an audience outside the room.

"Alec... I'm sorry. For pushing you away. I just- i couldn't. I mean, i had too. I didn't want to hurt you."

Alec nodded slowly, playing with the ripped hem of his sweater.

"It's ok. I did the same. But, you should know something that will probably hurt you but i need you to know."

"Well there's something i have to tell you too."

Magnus quickly retorted, desperate to get the truth out now. It seems Alec was just as desperate though because they spoke simultaneously, in equally guilty tones.

 _"Izzy dared me to date you."_

 _"I made a bet with Ragnor to ask you out."_

They froze, letting each other's words sink in. Several times they tried to speak, to make sense of it, before Magnus offered his explanation.

"It started out as a bet. I only told you i needed you pretend to be my boyfriend so you would say yes and i would win. But then i used the pretending thing as an excuse to see you and then i wasn't pretending anymore. Which is why i had to stop seeing you."

Alec nodded once, regarding him thoughtfully.

"You know, Izzy offered to get Lydia off my back if i went out with you. Almost like she knew you would ask me..."

Magnus cocked his head to the side, biting his lip in thought.

"Did she, by any chance, dare you to do anything else?"

Alec's eyebrows rose and he smiled a little.

"She might have done. What did Ragnor bet the second time?"

Magnus sighed a laugh. "He bet me $100 that i couldn't get a, um, a picture-"

" _Of us kissing_."

Magnus gasped and his eyes flew wide. "Wait... So Izzy dared you to do the same thing?"

Alec nodded disbelievingly, an amused smile on his lips.

"Are you getting the feeling that this didn't happen by accident?"

Magnus grinned widely. "I think so. I think someone planned this."

"I think you're right. I shall be having a talk with my darling sister when i see her next."

"Yes. And i shall have a question or two waiting for Ragnor."

They lapsed into silence, just thinking over the past few weeks together, when a single question formed in Alec's mind, one he already knew the answer to, if he was honest.

"Why did they do it?"

Magnus just looked at him for a second before taking a shaky step forwards.

"I think, if we're honest, we already know why."

Alec's breath caught in his throat as Magnus came close enough for him to smell his sandalwood body wash and to see every individual fleck of glitter on his skin.

"I think so, too."

Alec swallowed thickly, scared but excited, as Magnus stepped into his personal space. The green eyed boy reached out and placed a hand on Alec's cheek.

"I'm so sorry this all started with a bet. Please forgive me."

Alec smiled and laughed softly.

"I would be the world's biggest hypocrite if i didn't forgive. Can you forgive me?"

Magnus leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together and taking Alec's hand in his free one. Alec's other hand landed on Magnus' waist.

"Of course, Alexander. I'll always forgive you. And like you said, we did the same thing. So let's forget about all that and just focus on this."

Alec's brow furrowed but he smiled, making Magnus' lose his breath at the sight of those glistening blue eyes.

"Focus on what, Magnus?"

Magnus smiled, chuckling at Alec with adoration, watching with happiness as Alec blushed.

"Focus on _us_."

Alec bit lip to stifle his gasp, his hands tightened their hold on Magnus. "Us? As in, us together?"

Magnus smiled, moving his hand away from Alec's cheek to circle around his waist and hold him tight.

"Yes. Unless you don't want that."

Alec shook his head so fast it could have fallen off. "No! I do. I mean, i do want this _. I want you."_

Magnus' eyes slipped shut and he smiled in ecstasy.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words."

They melted into each other and just as their lips were finally about to touch, they heard a loud squeal of celebration from outside.

They turned to the window to see none other than Izzy and Ragnor watching them with shit-eating grins on their faces. The two scarpered when they were caught, laughing as they received two death glares from the boys.

The romantic moment passed and they just looked at each other with smiles, before Magnus had a grand idea.

"You are going to the dance tomorrow right?"

He asked Alec, who's eyes bugged out as he gasped.

"That's _tomorrow_?! Shit. But yes. Yeah, I'm going. Though i completely forgot about it."

They laughed until Magnus looked sideways at him.

"You don't have a date, do you?"

Alec blushed and bit his lip. "No. I usually just go with Jace, Izzy and our friends as a group."

Magnus beamed before swooping down to whisper in Alec's ear.

"Save me a dance, baby."

Alec shivered, turning to pile of hormonal goop under Magnus' spell.

"I'll save every dance for you."

Magnus moaned softly as their eyes locked, smiling, he leaned in and kissed Alec on the cheek.

"Until tomorrow then, blue eyes."

Then, in true mysterious Magnus fashion, he swept from the room, leaving Alec staring after him in wonder.

...OoOoO….

It was mid-way through the dance when Magnus snuck up on Alec, circling his waist with his arms from behind.

Alec had just fought off another Lydia attack and was beginning to feel like giving up and going home.

"You ok, Alexander?" Magnus whispered in his ear, his warm breath hot on Alec's neck.

"I am now." He replied sappily, receiving a happy moan from Magnus.

"Good. Now dance with me."

Magnus spun him in a circle and laughed as Alec blushed, laughing harder when he saw Lydia's jealous stare. He winked at her and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, gazing into his eyes.

"You know something? I'm glad Ragnor and Izzy have their strange compulsion to play cupid."

Alec chuckled, casting his eyes over to their friends, who were watching them closely.

"Me too."

They danced for a while, just swaying with music, ignoring everyone around them. Until...

"Hey, Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been in love with you for over a year. Just thought you should know."

Alec's heart skipped several beats and he grinned into Magnus' shoulder, blushing hard.

"Hey, Magnus?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been in love with you for over a year. Just thought you should know."

Magnus stopped swaying and drew Alec's face up to his level, their eyes locking intensely.

"Do you mean it?"

Alec smiled, stroking Magnus' cheek softly.

"Of course i do."

Magnus let out the biggest sigh of relief in existence, tears threatening to spill as he held Alec's face in his hands.

"You have no idea how much i wanted to hear that."

"Neither do you."

The world stopped turning around them as they froze, leaning in slowly but not touching apart from their now interlocked hands.

"You know what i just realised? We still haven't had our first kiss yet."

Alec sighed a laugh, blushing hard and licking his lips at the thought.

"Yeah. You're right."

Magnus smirked and whispered in Alec's ear, pulling him closer.

"I _bet_ you won't kiss me right now, in front of everyone."

Alec grinned, sly like a fox, pushing his body against Magnus'.

"Oh really? In that case, i _dare_ you to kiss me right now."

They giggled at their words before Magnus leaned closer and finally, after a year of yearning and lustful wishing, their lips met.

It was soft and sweet and nerve-wracking and hands-down the best moment of their lives. Thank God Izzy and Ragnor had seen their feelings and forced them out. Because now, all bets were off and the two boys saw the rest of their lives as they kissed for the first time on that dance floor.

...OoOoO….

 **A/N: So? Let me know what you think via reviews/faves/follows or on twitter :) Stay tuned for tomorrows oneshot! I've got them all written, I just need to pick which one will go up next. I'll surprise you!**

 **Love ya, and HAPPY MALEC WEEK!**

 **PS: HARRY SHUM JR REPLIED TO MINDY ( magnusbxane), aka, MY PARABATAI, ON TWITTER! THAT GUY IS AMAZING! SHOUT OUT TO OUR GLORIOUS, MAGNIFICENT MAGNUS! #ShadowhuntersSeason2 :p**


	6. How Can They Not See It?

**Disclaimer: CC owns 'em. Title is from a song with the same name (Don't threaten me with a good time) by Panic! At The Disco.**

 **A/N: So, HAPPY MALEC WEEK, GUYS! As said in the summary of this collection of oneshots, this is a collection is oneshots. All Malec, obviously :p I have taken prompts from a few friends of mine for some of these oneshots too.**

 **So this one is MALEC AU! BEST FRIENDS FIC! M RATED. DON'T LIKE SMUT, DON'T READ. BUT STAY TUNED FOR THE OTHER ONESHOTS THROUGHOUT THE WEEK BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT ALL SMUTTY :)**

 **Also, THIS ONESHOT WAS NOT A PROMPT, I JUST WROTE IT FOR EVERYONE OUT THERE WHO LOVES GOOD BESTIES FIC ;) THEY'RE MY FAVOURITE TYPE ;)** **SOME OTHER ONES ARE PROMPTS THOUGH, I'LL WRITE WHO FROM IN THE SUMMARIES AS AND WHEN I GET TO THEM! :)**

 **Alright, here we go, Malec Week 2016 – Day 6! Btw, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LIVE-TWEET AS YOU READ USING THE HASHTAG #MALECWEEK2016 AND TAG ME ArtemisFAYZ394 :)**

…...

 _ **How Can They Not See It?**_

"Hey, Twinkie."

Alec called as perched on the only empty seat their lunch table.

"Hey, Sugar Daddy."

Magnus replied seductively, grinning and squealing as Alec patted his leg for Magnus to sit in his lap. His best friend sat down and wrapped his arms around him, his fingers playing with Alec's hair.

They shared a smile as Alec stole some fries from Magnus' lunch.

"Seriously, guys?"

Jace asked bluntly, Izzy nodding on agreement.

"We're only gonna ask this one more time. We know you're both gay, but are you gay together because... well, look at you?"

Alec and Magnus laughed hysterically, Magnus shaking in Alec's lap.

"God no. No way. We're not together."

Magnus piled onto Alec statement with a snort of derision.

"We couldn't be together, we've known each other way too long and way too well. We're just friends. We keep telling you this."

The others sighed and Jace rebuked them with confusion all over his face.

"Then why all the touching and nicknames and flirting?"

Alec rolled his eyes at his brother.

"It's just banter, Jace. It's what we do."

Magnus clicked a sassy finger and flicked his hair.

"Yeah. So deal with it, girlfriend!"

Alec giggled as Magnus motioned for a high-five.

Izzy smiled and leaned in closer to them.

"You do know that some people actually ship you together, right? They call you 'Malec'."

Magnus laughed out loud, grinning at Alec.

"Malec, huh?"

Alec thought about it for moment before grinning widely.

"Oh, what about... Agnus?"

Magnus snorted, slapping Alec's arm.

"That sounds like a saggy old lady. How about... Alnus?"

Alec gasped and burst into laughter, watching Magnus chuckle at his reaction.

"Fuck no. That sounds like anus. Hell. No."

They fell into laughter amongst themselves, their friends forgotten, left to just the two of them amusedly.

"Ok. How about... Wait for it- _Malexander_."

Magnus gasped in awe. He had always loved Alec's full name. Then he laughed in excitement.

"Try... _Malexander Banewood_."

Alec's eyes glowed and he grinned, shaking with laughter.

"That's it. That's the one."

They fell into fake, joking tears and hugged each other dramatically.

"We are one person now."

Alec agreed sincerely, nodding with mock seriousness on his face.

"Yes. And as we are one person, you must accompany me to the bathroom. I can't leave half of myself behind."

Magnus nodded, taking Alec's hand and standing up.

"Yep. For now on, _I'LL GO WHEREVER YOU WILL GO!"_

Magnus sang as Alec rolled his eyes, throwing an arm around Magnus' shoulders. They laughed as they left the cafeteria, waving to their bemused friends.

Izzy watched them leave then turn to Jace, Clary and Simon.

"How do they not see it?"

...OoOoO….

"Thank you for helping out, darling."

Alec grinned over his shoulder as he strung up the last of the lights around the ceiling of Magnus' living room. Magnus' mom had gone to visit her sister for the weekend, giving Magnus free reign to another legendary party.

"No problem. You know i always end up helping even when i say i won't."

Magnus chuckled, placing the last of the bottles of drinks on the make-shift bar.

"Of course you do, because ya love me!"

Alec laughed, shaking his head as he climbed off the ladder.

"Damn straight i do, hot stuff."

He winked at Magnus, the boy grinning wolfishly in response.

"Hot stuff? I like it. Now, Mr Tall Dark and Handsome, it's time to get ready, people will be here soon!"

Alec nodded, stretching out his back, smirking at the way Magnus eyed him.

"Careful or i might just act on what our friends believe, you sexy beast."

Alec snorted, clapping Magnus on the shoulder as he grabbed his bag full of his party clothes.

"Go for it, you sexy, _sexy_ , glitterfied demented elf."

Magnus gasped in mock offense as Alec cackled wickedly, slapping Magnus on the ass as he went to change in the bathroom.

For all their teasing and flirting, there was actually so much more to their friendship. They liked to joke and laugh but in truth, they had pulled each other through hell.

They grew up together on the same street. Alec was there for Magnus when his father died. Alec was there for Magnus when his mother fell into depression, Magnus actually staying with the Lightwoods while she was in hospital. Alec was then there for Magnus when his mom and step-father got divorced 2 years ago after 6 years of marriage.

In return, Magnus was there for Alec when his parents got divorced. Magnus was there for Alec when he was struggling with his sexuality, ultimately realising he was gay and coming out to everyone. Magnus was also there for Alec during every single devastating second that followed the death of the youngest Lightwood sibling; Max. He lost his battle with leukemia aged 9. His death almost tore the family apart, Alec almost killed himself. Magnus was the reason he didn't.

So on the surface, to a lot of people, it seemed like they were just flirty friends. But truthfully, they were soulmates, they were brothers, they would stand by each other through anything and no one and nothing would break the bond that formed between them.

Nothing could break Malexander Banewood.

...OoOoO….

Alec woke with a groggy head and heavy limbs, his back aching as light pierced his eyes and he saw that he was laying on the floor of Magnus' living room.

There was something pressed against him, a weight on his chest and something soft brushing the exposed skin of his collarbone.

He smiled as the something stirred, a deep moan leaving it as it yawned and stretched, pushing closer against Alec.

"Morning, beautiful."

Alec said with a smile as Magnus woke up slowly. He groaned in pain, his pounding headache resonating through his entire body. He looked up at Alec and smiled sleepily.

"Last night must have been a good one. I don't remember any of it."

Alec laughed roughly, his throat hoarse and his head hurting.

"Yep. Looks like it was a good one. Go us!"

He celebrated quietly, putting his hand up for feeble high-five from Magnus. Wobbling and stumbling, they pushed themselves off the floor, moaning in protest of every move. Magnus buckled and almost fell, but, as always, Alec was there to catch him.

Alec pulled him up, looking down as he did so, underestimating the space between them as their heads collided painfully, sending them both to the ground where Magnus' face smashed into Alec's and suddenly their lips were connected.

They both froze, eyes wide and their hearts stopped with panic. Magnus quickly pulled away, scrabbling to climb off of Alec and pull him to his feet.

"Uh. You ok?"

Alec nodded numbly.

"Yeah. You?"

Magnus nodded and clicked his tongue.

"Thank god our friend's didn't see that. They'd definitely say something was going on between us now."

Alec chuckled in relief, scratching his neck.

"Yeah. Anyway, i need the bathroom."

He stated as the party threatened to make a reappearance.

Magnus gasped and shook his head violently, immediately regretting if.

"No! You know that when you vomit, i vomit! Don't do it!"

Then he heard the tell-tale sound and sighed, the nausea already blooming within him.

"Damn it, Lightwood."

...OoOoO….

"Welcome to Magnus and Alec's exclusive all-night rave. And by rave, i mean movie marathon and alcohol. Tonight's movie selection is, as chosen by _moi_ , the original Star Wars trilogy because we haven't watched the whole thing in years!"

Alec cheered as he dropped onto the blankets Magnus had laid on the floor while the first movie fired up. Magnus handed him a bottle of scotch and opened one of the 4 pizza boxes that had been delivered.

Soon enough, they were fully engrossed Star Wars once more, slightly buzzed and curled up together amongst the blankets. Somewhere in the middle of Return of the Jedi, Magnus fell asleep, curled against Alec's side, his head resting over Alec's heart.

Alec turned the movie volume down as little a placed a blanket over Magnus as the boy shifted in his sleep, hooking one leg over Alec's hip. Alec smiled down at him and turned his attention back to the screen, reaching out for the bottle of scotch.

Just then, he heard Magnus whisper his name.

"Yeah?"

Alec replied softly, not realising that Magnus had woken up.

"Alec..."

Magnus whispered again. Alec's brow furrowed as he tried to get a look at Magnus' face, frowning in confusion when he saw Magnus very much asleep and biting his full lower lip.

"Magnus?"

Alec said gently, tapping the boy on his hip.

Then Magnus moaned, deep and louder than before, curling tighter into Alec's body.

" _Alec_."

Magnus' fingers dug into the flesh of Alec's arm as he spoke in his sleep, his hips starting to rotate slowly under the blanket.

Alec eyes flew wide as he felt something big and hard press against his side, rubbing up against him in time with the little panting breaths Magnus was releasing.

Sweet mother of god.

Magnus was having a wet dream about him.

And by the way his moans were growing in both volume and pitch, he was enjoying it immensely.

Alec didn't know what to do. Waking Magnus up would just make it so awkward between them. He didn't want Magnus to feel guilty. He could move, get up and walk away and let Magnus' dream finish. Or he could stay put and let Magnus grind against him, groaning and gasping in his ear.

None of those options seemed right. But one of them was quickly winning as Alec felt his inhibitions lower dangerously with every gyration of Magnus' hips against his own.

Nervously, Alec shifted his hips to the side, pushing against Magnus, gasping as his friend moaned roughly, his lips parting as his head moved to nuzzle into Alec's neck.

Feeling Magnus' warm breath on his skin was driving Alec insane; that was the only reason he could think of as to why he rolled onto his side and pulled Magnus against him, keeping Magnus' leg hooked over his own to grind against him purposefully. He knew it was wrong. He was taking advantage. But Magnus needed it. And his alcohol ridden mind did too.

He slid an arm around Magnus' waist, pulling their bodies flush together, watching as Magnus' eyelids fluttered. He bit his lip to stifle a moan, not quite believing that he was hard for his best friend. He had appreciated Magnus' physical beauty on more than one occasion but he had never been attracted to or turned on by him; the thought was preposterous.

But circumstance won out and soon they were moving together in perfect tandem, gasping as their arousals ground together with every thrust of their hips.

"Alec?"

That single word snapped Alec out of his lustful haze and his eyes flew wide when he saw Magnus' eyes open, staring at him in confusion and panic. Alec didn't know what to do; he couldn't admit to this. So he lied.

"You're dreaming, Magnus. It's ok. You need this."

Magnus' eyes were cloudy, partially drunk, partially tired made Magnus susceptible to Alec's words of deception. He nodded slowly, smiling as he pushed his body into Alec's a little harder, though he was holding back his sounds of pleasure.

"It's ok, Magnus. The real me will never know. It'll just be our little secret. Do what you need to do."

Magnus smiled and rolled his hips again, biting his lip. He knew he wasn't dreaming; he had been before, judging by the image of Alec sprawled naked on the floor of his living room after his party at the time of their accidental kiss. He knew this was real.

He didn't understand why Alec was doing this. Then again, he didn't understand why he was either. But none of that mattered as they moved together, moaning in pleasure for one night only. Their hands explored curiously, they didn't have sex, they just spent time getting to know each other in a whole new way.

Alec let Magnus do as he pleased, after all, this was Magnus' 'dream'. And after what could have been several hours or several minutes of grinding and thrusting and moaning, Magnus came with a cry of Alec's name; without a doubt the hottest thing Alec had ever witnessed, dragging Alec over the edge too. Magnus fell from the high with a laugh and settled against Alec's side once more, cuddling up and slipping back into sleep within seconds, leaving Alec to fret over what had just happened.

What if Magnus knew? What if this ruined everything?

...OoOoO….

The next morning, Magnus awoke cautiously, sighing in relief when he saw Alec asleep next to him, fully clothes. At least some of the dream wasn't real. Half-drunken sex wasn't something he wanted to do with his best friend. Although, his memories of last night left him equally puzzled as they did aroused.

At some point, Alec must have cleaned them up, because there were no traces of their activities anywhere over their bodies. He guessed Alec wanted him to believe it was a dream.

Magnus sighed and sat up, wondering where the hell this left them. Because as he looked down at his best friends sleeping face, calm and young and peaceful, he couldn't help but see the boy in a completely different light.

...OoOoO…..

"Oh my god i totally forgot to tell you this! How the hell did i forget?! Anyway, get this: the day after your party, once we cleaned up, i went home right, to find Izzy in bed, butt-ass naked, clothes all over her floor and- you're not gonna see this coming- wait for it- SIMON WAS SLEEPING JUST AS NAKED RIGHT NEXT TO HER!"

Alec whisper shouted over his fry up at Takis. Magnus listened in fascination, always a sucker for gossip, choosing the wrong time to take a sip of coffee.

When he heard Simon's name, he choked on his drink and spat it out over his breakfast, gasping and spluttering in shock.

"WHAT?! SIMON AND IZZY HAD SEX?!"

Alex nodded, a grossed-out grimace on his face.

"Yep. And i saw then both naked. Not an image i ever, ever wanted to see. I contemplated ripping my eyes out."

Magnus nodded in agreement, still grinning bewilderment.

"I can't believe you forgot to tell me, Lightwood. That party was nearly a month ago."

Alec sighed.

"I know. I apologise. I've just had other things on my mind."

There was a pregnant pause between them, both of them unknowingly thinking of the same occurrence, a certain incident from a few nights ago. Awkwardness settled over them for the first time ever as they picked at their food half-heartedly.

Though it was quickly broken by the arrival of Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon. The boys immediately grinned at each other, preparing to launch an attack on Izzy and Simon in revenge for all the ones they had to suffer at the hands of their so-called friends.

"Well, well. Look who it is. It's Izzy. And Simon. Hello, Izzy and Simon. How are you, Simon and Izzy. Oh! SIZZY! Oh, i already ship it!"

Magnus called out as they sat down, grinning widely as Izzy gasped.

"Alec! You told him?!"

Magnus nodded regally and winked at them, making Simon blush and look away awkwardly. Alec just grinned at his sister, rolling his eyes.

"Of course i did. I tell him everything."

Izzy sighed and bit her lip, casting her eyes over Simon, who she then pulled closer to her. He took her hand as they scooted round the booth to make room for Clary and Jace.

Alec and Magnus giggled at the Sizzy hand-holding, being pressed against each other in the small booth as the rest of them finally got settled. The waitress came over and took their lunch orders with a flirty smile aimed at Alec. Said boy didn't notice, but Magnus did.

And he immediately wanted the stupid waitress to get struck by lightning.

He pressed himself against Alec, resting his head on Alec's shoulder, his hand laying gently on Alec's thigh. Cuddles like this were not uncommon for them, so when Alec placed an arm around Magnus' shoulders and kissed his hair with a smile, it was completely normal.

But the waitress backed off.

But Izzy didn't. She eyed their embrace carefully, seeing something beyond their eyes; something was different between them but she couldn't see what it was.

All she could do was catch her brother's eye, nod to Magnus, who was seemingly falling asleep on his shoulder, and give Alec a look that clearly said ' _you're not fooling anyone.'_

...OoOoO….

"Truth or lightning!"

Izzy and Clary cried as they entered the room with trays full of tequila shots. The boys rolled their eyes and moved to sit in a circle, Alec between Jace and Magnus with Simon on Magnus' other side. The girls sat down and Izzy explained her rules.

"Right. Either you answer the question you're asked, or you take a shot. So by the end of the game, we'll be completely wasted or in full knowledge of each other's deepest secrets!"

They all gave her smiles, though Alec was a tiny bit nervous. Telling them his secrets? No thank you. Getting wasted and potentially spilling about the not-dream he and Magnus shared? Hell no.

But the game commenced regardless.

Alec learned some interesting things about his friends during that game. Like, Jace had jerked off 3 times in the past week because Clary hadn't been around until tonight. Izzy had slept with 2 girls in her lifetime so far. Simon once had a torrid star-trek related fantasy that Izzy promised to bring to life before attempting to suck his soul out of his mouth. And apparently, Clary, surprisingly, was the only one of them to ever have a threesome with a couple of guys at comic-con two years ago.

Then it was Magnus' turn in the hot-seat and the game became even less fun for Alec real fast.

"Magnus. Have you ever had a dream about Alec? And not, like, a normal dream. Like, a sexy kind of dream?"

Magnus froze, passing it off as thinking back over his dreams. Then he smiled and reached out, being the first one of them to take a shot instead of talk. Alec blushed deeply as the others hollered, clearly taking his silence for a yes, though Magnus laughed it off in denial.

Then it was Alec's turn. And that's when things got bad.

"Alec! Have you and Magnus ever fooled around together?"

Magnus' eyebrows shot up and Alex blushed again, pushing the image of Magnus grinding up against him out of his head.

"No. As we've said a million times, we're just friends. Best friends."

4 pairs of eyes rolled at his statement and that's when the anger crept in.

"You know what? I'm sick of this. You always insinuate that there's something going on between us. You always sit there and joke and laugh and try telling us that there's more to it. So just stop! Because i think, correct me if I'm wrong, but me and Magnus know our friendship dynamic better than any of you seeing as it's _our_ friendship, not yours! Just because we're both gay doesn't mean we have to get together. It doesn't mean that all our banter and stuff is just repressed sexual frustration. It just means that we're friends! I'd die for him and he would for me too. We've been through hell together and we care for each other like brothers so for love of god, just stop it!"

Alec shoved himself off the ground and stormed out of the room, his final words punctuated by the resonating slam of the door.

He ran up the stairs and burst onto the balcony of the Lightwood house overlooking their garden. The moon was out and the air was cool, helping to calm Alec's raging nerves. He didn't know what caused his outburst, why it bothered him so much. He just knew he wanted it to stop. He didn't want his feelings to be dictated to him.

"Alec?"

Alec turned around to see Magnus standing in the doorway. He smiled and leaned against the balcony railing. Magnus smiled back and stood beside him, sighing at the sky.

"You ok?"

Magnus asked, nudging Alec with his elbow.

"Yeah. It just annoys me, you know. Having people tell me how i feel about you."

Magnus nodded slowly, looking over at him.

"I know. It annoys me too."

But there was something in his voice that made Alec look over at him slowly in confusion. Their eyes met and Magnus took in a deep breath, biting his lip.

"Do you ever think that... that maybe... that if we hadn't known each other as long as we have, if we only met when Izzy and Jace met Simon and Clary... Do you think that maybe we might have gotten together or something?"

Alec bit his lip, thinking of Magnus' words. He supposed that if they hadn't grown up together, there could have been something. He had never denied Magnus' physical beauty but as friends, attraction never grew between them.

"I don't know. Maybe."

A moment of contemplative silence followed his words as they thought about the implications. What they could be if their relationship was different. What might have been?

"I know it wasn't a dream, Alexander."

Magnus blurted out, not looking at him, instead staring up at the moon.

Alec froze, his hands gripping the railing as his eyes went comically wide. His heart was pounding in his chest as Magnus sighed beside him.

"I'm sorry i didn't say anything before. I just... I didn't know what to say, that's why I've been a bit off these past weeks."

Alec laughed void of humor.

"You're sorry? I practically raped you. I completely tool advantage. So I'm sorry. So sorry, i ruined everything didn't i?"

Magnus bit his lip, turning to Alec slowly.

"It's ok. Its not your fault. I didn't exactly push you away. I took just ad much advantage as you. I'm sorry too. I don't want things to be weird but recently things have been different and after what happened during the game i just don't know what's going on anymore."

Alec nodded, knowing the feeling all too well. He looked sideways at Magnus and bit his lip.

"I don't know either. It's confusing. It's like everything is changes and i don't know why."

"What if they're right? What if there's something more here?"

Magnus asked softly, scared of his own words, and more so of Alec's reaction. Alec gasped and stared at Magnus with apprehension in his eyes. He couldn't understand what Magnus was saying; did he think there was space for their relationship to grow into more than friends? Did he want that?

"What?"

Alec asked numbly, for once in his life not being on the same page as Magnus. Their relationship had never been unpredictable. Until now.

"Alec... That night, when we, fooled around... I liked it. And it terrified me because you're my best friend but i saw you as something more that night. I wanted you. You made me feel things no one else has ever been able to. It was intense and mind-blowing and we didn't even actually have sex. We didn't even kiss."

Alec stared mutely, numb to the core, his mind jumping back to that night, the feeling of Magnus' on top of him, grinding against him, his hot, panting breaths spilling over Alec's sensitive skin with every movement. He couldn't deny that it felt so good. He also couldn't deny that he was so freaking scared. One wrong move here, and their friendship was over.

"What are you saying, Magnus?"

He choked out, turning to face his friend properly. Magnus was standing there somewhat helplessly, shoulders hunched and unsure of himself for the time ever.

"I'm saying that maybe we should try and see if something's here."

Alec blinked slowly, letting the words sink in. It made sense, surprisingly. What if they lost what they already had but could gain something so much better? He'd never let himself think this way, but as things were changing, he felt a desperate need to hold onto Magnus in whatever way he could.

"Ok. Let's try it then. You said we didn't kiss that night, then let's do it now."

Magnus was gnawing on his lower lip slowly, conflict in his eyes but wanting to explore this unchartered territory.

"Alright. Ok. Ok. So..."

Alec let out a shaky, nervous laugh and stepped closer, a lump forming in his throat and a hot knot in his stomach, nerves on edge and scared beyond belief. Magnus was in a similar state.

"Ok."

Alec whispered as they closed the space between their bodies, Alec tilting his head just enough to level their lips. Keeping their eyes open and locked on each other's, they leaned in with mutual gravity and the insignificant centimeters between them vanished.

Their lips met hesitantly, lightly pecking, nothing more as they tentatively tested the waters. They pulled apart after a few seconds of this delicate balance between want and fear.

"Alec?"

"Magnus?"

Then all at once they collided, their arms flying around each other as their lips met once more, an urgency fueling their need for one another. It was like their entire lives were hitting them right in their hearts all at once, all those years together were warping, changing their outlooks on their entire relationship, sending them catapulting into the unknown.

Their kiss caught fire as Magnus buried his fingers in Alec's messy hair, sucking on his lower lip and moaning as their groins pressed together. Alec released a strangled gasp at the friction and shoved Magnus backwards against the railing, pressing him into it with his body. Magnus clung to him, panting against his mouth as Alec purposefully sucked on his lip, drawing it into his mouth and tracing it with his tongue as their eyes locked on each other's, drowning in looks of lust.

Time flew by but they didn't notice; they were too wrapped up in the taste and touch of each other to care. Alec's body was straining against Magnus', his large hands and strong fingers running all over Magnus' body, mapping him out and learning all of those secret places that made him moan that little bit louder.

"Guys! Where'd you go?!"

A voice called from inside. They jumped apart breathlessly just as the balcony doors opened to reveal Izzy.

"Hey. Look, we're sorry. We'll stop pushing. Just please come back inside and finish drinking these bottles with us. You know you want to!"

She grinned and Alec sighed a laugh.

"Ok."

She squealed happily and went inside, the boys following her. As they walked through the house, they shared a single look that told each other, quite simply, that neither of them had any clue what to do now.

...OoOoO….

"He's not here."

Magnus' mum, Kaisha, wrapped a comforting arm around him and kiss his head.

"He will be here, baby. I know it. He would never leave you alone especially not today."

Magnus nodded numbly, wiping away tears as he looked down on the freshly laid flowers on his father's grave. It was the anniversary of his death, a day Magnus always spent with his mom and Alec. Alec was always there for him every year. Until now.

Kaisha hugged him quickly, holding back her own tears as she whispered to him softly.

"It'll be ok, Magnus. He will be here. As i said, he couldn't let you down. Like you couldn't let him down. Just you wait and see. I'll give you some time alone."

She sniffled and wiped he'd eyes as she kissed her son before walking back to the car, her heart breaking for her son.

That was until she saw a familiar boy running towards her.

"I'm sorry I'm late! Please say he's still here."

She smiled, call it mothers intuition, but she always knew these boys were endgame. She knew Alec would come through for her boy.

"He's still here."

Alec smiled in relief and went to speed away, but she stopped him.

"Alec... Please, don't hurt my son. Not anymore."

Alec sighed sadly.

"I never wanted to hurt him, Momma B. I love him."

He stated with devastating simplicity. Over the past month, since the night of their kiss after that game, they hadn't seen each other. Alec needed time to figure things out. And those 3 little words were his conclusion.

She smiled softly and hugged him tight.

"Oh, Alec. How did you not see this before?"

Alec blushed embarrassedly as she ruffled his hair gently.

"Go get him, Lightwood."

"Yes, ma'am."

...OoOoO….

Magnus stiffened as he felt a presence walk up behind him. Then a hand landed on his shoulder and he instantly relaxed.

He smiled through his tears before the weight of everything crashed over him and he felt his knees buckle and an onslaught of years burn his eyes.

Alec held him tight, sinking to the ground as he let Magnus cry, like he did every year. He wrapped his arms around him and they remained that way for hours. Until Alec whispered once Magnus stopped sniffling.

"I'm sorry i was late."

"I forgive you."

"I'm sorry for... everything."

"I forgive you. If you can forgive me?"

"Always. I'll always forgive you."

"Me too."

Then they didn't talk for the rest of the afternoon, they just watched the sun set over Asmodeus Banes grave.

...OoOoO….

"Hey, Twinkie."

Alec said as softly as he could, trying not to let his nerves show.

"Hey, Sugar Daddy."

Magnus replied with a smile, all traces of tears gone.

Alec walked into his bedroom and shut the door, climbing onto his bed where Magnus was curled up, watching old episodes of Friends. Alec handed him a bowl of chocolates and a glass of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream before settling in beside him.

"You doing ok, Hot Stuff?"

Alec asked somewhat normally, nudging Magnus in the ribs. The boy laughed and nodded.

"I'm doing good, baby, how you doin'?"

Alec snorted, playfully hitting his shoulder as he stole a chocolate from Magnus' bowl. Said boy gasped indignantly and watched in horror as Alec ate it, grinning in smugness at his ninja actions.

"Fuck you, Lightwood."

Magnus growled, placing the bowl on the bedside table out of Alec's reach.

"Go for it, Bane."

Alec threw back teasingly, falling into their old patterns. Except, this time, Magnus' eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

"Don't start something you'll regret, Alexander."

Alec cocked an eyebrow, knowing that this time was different. _Wanting_ this time to be different.

"Who says I'll regret it? Because i won't."

Magnus gasped, the playfulness slipping away, giving way to something darker, deeper and far more exhilarating.

"Well, neither will i."

There was a brief moment of silence before Alec spoke again, choosing his words carefully.

"Magnus... I've been thinking this past month. And i decided that i want you in my life. No, i _need_ you in my life. I also decided that i love you. And not in a brotherly, flirting banter friends kind of way. In a 'i love you always and forever, the furthest thing from trivial, i don't want the world, i just want you' kind of way."

Magnus stared at Alec in shock, his words slamming into Magnus' heart so hard that he thought it would actually explode. He didn't know what to say, but he was a firm believer in actions speaking louder than words anyway.

He launched himself towards Alec and slammed their lips together, swallowing Alec's surprised gasp as he delved his tongue into the boy's mouth, tasting him, biting and sucking, seemingly trying to devour him. Not that Alec minded.

He responded with equal enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around Magnus' slim hips until he was perched over Alec, straddling his waist, his hands buried once again in Alec's hair as they sucked their souls from each other's bodies.

Things turned heated and hot and desperate in a matter of minutes and soon they had no choice but to break apart for oxygen.

In that painful moment of separation, Magnus whispered to Alec with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Alec?

"Yeah?"

"I think i see it now."

"Me too. God, our friends are going to give us a world full of pain and 'we told you so!' when they find out."

Magnus groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Yep."

Alec sighed, sliding his hands up under Magnus' shirt, gripping his hips as Magnus started to slowly grind against him.

"Worth it though."

Alec whispered against Magnus' lips. They were the last words either of them spoke for a while, becoming far too preoccupied with each other's bodies as their clothes came off and they reached a whole new level of intimacy.

With every touch, every taste, every moan, every time Alec would tighten his full body grip on Magnus, every time Magnus would slip his fingers deeper inside, before giving Alec what he had been begging for relentlessly for near on hours, they fell more and more in love. Words weren't enough to express what they felt, but the actions of love were more than enough.

...OoOoO….

"I'm not gonna say i told you so. But I TOLD YOU SO!"

Izzy cried as she hugged them both, grinning from ear to ear. The others were smiling too, rolling their eyes at the time it took for Malexander Banewood to become _Malec_.

...OoOoO….

"Hey, Twinkie."

Alec called as perched on the only empty seat their lunch table.

"Hey, Sugar Daddy."

Magnus replied seductively, grinning and squealing as Alec patted his leg for Magnus to sit in his lap. His boyfriend sat down and wrapped his arms around him, his fingers playing with Alec's hair.

They shared a smile as Alec stole a kiss from Magnus' lips, moaning into Magnus' mouth while Magnus grinding his hips into Alec's, making them both way too hot way too fast.

"Seriously, guys?"

Izzy asked, gesturing to the fact that the way practically sex at their school lunch table.

"Sorry."

Alec replies with a blush on his cheeks, but he leaned in and whispered in Magnus' ear, biting his earlobe playfully.

"But not really. I'm never sorry for having you on me."

Magnus giggled and kissed him again, groaning loudly just to gross out their friends.

Jace let out a grunt of mock-disgust.

"I can believe I'm saying this, but i think i preferred it before. Why did they have to figure it out?"

The other laughed as Magnus and Alec shared a small, private look. One that simply said, after everything that had happened, three simple words.

 _I love you._

...OoOoO….

 **A/N: So? Let me know what you think via reviews/faves/follows or on twitter :) Stay tuned for tomorrows oneshot! IT'LL BE THE LAST ONE OF MALEC WEEK 2016! :( I've got them all written, I just need to pick which one will go up next. I'll surprise you!**

 **Love ya, and HAPPY MALEC WEEK!**


	7. Slaves to Our Impulses

**Disclaimer: CC owns 'em.**

 **A/N: So, HAPPY MALEC WEEK, GUYS! As said in the summary of this collection of oneshots, this is a collection is oneshots. All Malec, obviously :p I have taken prompts from a few friends of mine for some of these oneshots too.**

 **So this one is MALEC KIND OFCANNON – BASED IN THE TMI SHADOW-WORLD. SHADOWHUNTER/WARLOCK, OF COURSE. M RATED. DON'T LIKE SMUT, DON'T READ. BUT STAY TUNED FOR THE OTHER ONESHOTS THROUGHOUT THE WEEK BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT ALL SMUTTY :)**

 **Also, THIS ONESHOT WAS A PROMPT, FROM A FRIEND OF MINE,** _Miss Mindy, my amazing Parabatai (twitter magnusbxane). I love ya, girl! And I hope you like it ;)_ **SOME OTHER ONES ARE PROMPTS TOO, I'LL WRITE WHO FROM IN THE SUMMARIES AS AND WHEN I GET TO THEM! :)**

 **The prompt was** **:** Downworlder are slaves to Shadowhunters. Magnus becomes Alecs slave… Smut ensues… **;)**

 **Alright, here we go, Malec Week 2016 – Day 7! IT'S THE LAST DAY, ANGELS! THAT MAKES ME SAD :( Btw, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LIVE-TWEET AS YOU READ USING THE HASHTAG #MALECWEEK2016 AND TAG ME ArtemisFAYZ394 :)**

… **...**

 _ **Slaves to Our Impulses**_

Alec Lightwood watched from the top of the stairwell as the newest slave of his family was delivered by the Clave. He watched his parents sign the documentation, then the Clave official pulled on the leash around his wrist to bring the creature in.

Alec smiled widely, watching as the most gorgeous being stepped over the threshold.

He was tall, lean and thin, with rich caramel coloured skin and thick, luscious black hair. He could pass for human if it weren't for his eyes; golden green cats eyes stood out against his winning complexion, capturing Alec from that first moment. A single look over the Warlock sent heat rushing through Alec's body. He only hoped to hell that his parents allowed him to have this one.

The Clave official left, the door slamming closed with an unearthly bang, leaving the Downworlder alone with the Nephilim family; one of whom would become his new master.

Maryse and Robert contemplated for a while, knowing that Izzy already had the vampire and Jace had the faerie girl. And when Robert looked up the stairs and saw the way Alec was eyeing the latest addition, he smiled.

"Alexander. Come down here, please. There's someone you need to be acquainted with."

...OoOoO….

"So... Are you just going to stand there or what? Can you talk? Please tell me they didn't bind your voice as well as your magic."

The Warlock smiled, a half-smirk that sent shivers through Alec's young body.

"I can talk."

Alec's eyes slipped shut as the Downworlder spoke, his voice rich and tainted with an exotic accents.

"Good. It's so sad when they take your voices away, it's always such a pleasure to hear you."

The Warlock understood the underlying connotations of the Nephilim's words, his eyes narrowing as the angel boy smirked.

"So, what's your name?"

He asked, leaning against the doorframe, essentially blocking his new slave inside his bedroom.

"Magnus. Magnus Bane."

Alec's eyes widened and he licked his lips.

"Well, well, i didn't know i was in the company of magical royalty."

Magnus laughed sarcastically.

"I wouldn't call it royalty."

"You were the High Warlock of Brooklyn, you basically ruled New York City's Downworld."

To that, Magnus shrugged with a smirk.

"I guess i was quite something back then."

Alec smiled, crossing the room, causing Magnus to step backwards slowly as he advanced, right until his knees hit the edge of Alec's bed.

"You're still quite something now. You are exquisite. I've heard stories about you, from centuries ago, all over the world. I know you were one of the last Downworlders to be enslaved, and yet, you've had no master."

Magnus nodded slowly, his eyes locked on the boys. Seeing the Lightwood heir before him, he guessed his age around 18. So young to be so beautiful. Magnus hadn't seen a beauty like this in over a century.

"That's all true. Someone's clearly done their homework."

Magnus quipped, watching a light blush flower over Alec's cheeks.

"Well, your stories intrigued me. And now you're here, in real life. But tell me, i know you don't like the world as it is now, but isn't it nice? Your life was so hectic, so busy. Everyone calling on you for favors, fight this battle, win this war, do this, do that. They used you for your power, you were always working for them. I suppose you had some level of control, a control and power that you craved, it made you feel important, needed, _and dominant._ But answer me this, did you ever want to give it up? Did you ever tire of the control? Is there a part of you that just wants someone else to take over, to give you everything you desire? If there is, then you should really embrace this new life of yours. Because i am more than willing to help you let go of the past, to free you from control. That is, if you want it, of course."

Alec whispered, letting his hot breath cascade over Magnus' flushed skin, leaning in to Magnus' neck to draw a deep inhale through his nose, the scent of sandalwood and spice intoxicating his senses. Magnus gasped as his felt the boys tongue sneak out to lick a teasing trail from his collarbone to behind his ear, nibbling on the pierced earlobe, sucking slowly to draw out a deep, rough moan from the Warlock.

Magnus tipped his head backwards, his hair falling in his eyes, staring up at the dark ceiling, the deep red velvet drapes of the windows just catching his eye. He sighed heavily, releasing a desperate breath as the boy peppered his throat with kisses.

"You have such a pretty neck. Oh, if i were a vampire..."

Magnus couldn't stop the keening gasp that escaped his lips at the sound of that voice, soft and seductive, washing over him like an enchantment. Which was fitting as the bedroom was red; the Nephilim colour for calling enchantment down.

But that all flew from his mind as teeth sunk into the flesh of his neck, not enough to break the skin, only to sink in and leave a mark, nibbling while the boy moaned at the taste of his skin, sucking possessively.

Alec slipped his arms around Magnus' waist, turning them around, walking away from the bed. Magnus stumbled as Alec pushed him backwards, but caught him before he could fall. Magnus knew how to be intimate. He had done it many times in his life. But this felt different, this was a boy taking complete control of him.

Magnus gasped as his back slammed against a wall, cold against the silk of his shirt. Alec disengaged himself from Magnus' neck and stared deep into his cat's eyes.

"I'm Alec, by the way. Alexander. But you can call me anything. Alec-"

He placed a kiss on Magnus' Adams apple. "Mr. Lightwood." He licked down to Magnus' collarbone. "Sir." He sank his teeth into the flesh of Magnus' shoulder. " _Master_." He shoved his body up against Magnus', slamming the Warlock up the wall, taking his feet off the floor as he ground hard against him.

Magnus cried out when Alec thrust up between his legs, biting a fast line up his neck. Alec grinned at the Warlocks reaction, coming to the conclusion that they were going to have a lot of fun together.

"You know what?"

He said, disentangling himself from Magnus, trapping him against the wall with his hands either side of Magnus' head.

"I think i want you to call me Sir. When we're around the house. But when we're in here... You'll call me Master. How does that sound to you?"

Alec asked with a satisfied smile. Magnus was staring at him with an indecipherable look, his chest heaving under his rumpled shirt.

"That sounds good."

He rasped, his voice rough from arousal. Alec smirked wickedly and grabbed Magnus' shirt, yanking him closer in a quick, brutal motion.

"That sounds good, what?"

Magnus moaned as Alec's voice oozed seduction, taking over his mind one word at a time, as he waited expectantly for an answer.

"That sounds good, Master."

Alec smiles indulgently, reveling in the sound of this ethereal creature bowing down to him.

"That's more like it."

Their eyes met and Alec stroked Magnus' defined cheekbone softly.

"You're mine now, Magnus Bane."

...OoOoO….

"So, brother, how's it going? You show the fresh meat around?"

Jace gave him a wink and nudged him in the ribs, laughing as Alec winked.

"Oh yeah, sorry it took a while. I wanted to be thorough."

Jace laughed as he gasped.

"Oh, brother, your prowess never ceases to amaze me."

Alec laughed tipping his head back as they entered the dining room, where they found Izzy and their cousin Aline. The girls smiled as they entered, their subjugates soon bringing in food and drinks for them all.

The Nephilim all smiled at them; proving that not all Nephilim treated Downworlders badly, this was just the way it was now. Alec watched the door as Magnus followed Simon, Izzys vampire, into the room. Their eyes met and Magnus bowed his head, handing Alec his signature glass of single malt whiskey.

"Here you go, Sir."

Alec grinned, stroking Magnus' fingers, lingering, as he took the glass from him.

"Thank you, Magnus. There's just one other thing..."

Alec said slowly, drawling his words, for show in front of his family, but also to make Magnus' vertical pupils dilate just enough to ignite excitement in the Warlock. Alec stood up, reaching out for a sleek black scarf Magnus had wrapped around his neck.

"Did i say you could cover up my handy work? I feel as though i should be insulted. Don't hide my marks, ok, Magnus?"

Magnus gulped, flicking his eyes up to meet Alec's nervously. Alec stroked down his neck, smiling at the livid red bite marks.

He nodded slowly, and Alec stared at him, waiting.

"Yes, Sir."

Alec smiled, slipping Magnus' tie around his own neck. He winked at his Warlock before leaning down to peck him lightly on the lips.

"Go and clean up my bow and arrows, would you? We have to hunt later."

Magnus nodded again, biting his lip and Alec kissed his neck, right over one the forming bruises.

"Yes, Sir."

Magnus left after bowing to Alec once more, leaving Alec to turn and face his family's massive grins.

"So, Alec... You finally got yourself a Downworlder."

Aline stated with amusement, a teasing light in her eyes. Alec just nodded, licking his lips to taste Magnus' unique spice. Aline giggled.

"I know i have Helen, my beautiful faerie girl, but if you ever tire of the Warlock, send him my way."

Alec laughed, leaning back in his chair and sipping at his whiskey.

"Oh, Aline, i can guarantee that i shall never tire of him. He's mine."

Izzy and Jace rolled their eyes, ridiculing but happy that their oldest brother finally had something other than hunting to occupy his time. And by the looks of it, Alec was very happy about it too.

...OoOoO….

Alec pushed himself through his bedroom door, dragging his feet as he winced in pain. This hunt had been particularly bad, and while saving Izzy from a demon, Alec was afraid to admit that he ran afoul of a Ravener demon.

He limped inside, momentarily forgetting his new recruit.

"Sir? Are you ok? How was the hunt?"

Alec jumped at the exotic-accented voice, whipping around to see Magnus stood behind him, placing fresh gear into his cupboards.

"Magnus."

He gasped, smiling, though it came out more like a grimace.

"Oh god, you're hurt!"

Magnus cried panicked, immediately ridding Alec of his weapons and heavy gear and pushing him onto the bed. He handed Alec's stele to him and stepped back respectfully, watching as the instrument burned his skin. But it wasn't working. The rune wasn't healing the injury.

Magnus watched as Alec cleaned the blood from his creamy skin. He licked his lips then bit them, wondering whether or not to help. Goodness in his won out.

"Sir, if i may... I can help with the wound. That's Ravener poison, it needs a little Warlock TLC."

Alec gave him a confused look, seeing a glint of the old superiority of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He liked the look very much.

"The Clave bound your magic."

Magnus smirked, stepping closer, Alec's face in line with Magnus' bellybutton-less abdomen. He tipped his head up as Magnus chuckled.

"Yes. But not all of it. It takes more than a simple binding enchantment to stop the power of a High Warlock."

Alec gasped softly, smiling, as Magnus placed his hand over the Ravener wound on his shoulder. Immediately, a hot shiver shot through his body, culminating at his shoulder. He could actually feel the poison vanishing, his skin sealing over the wound. He shuddered at the electric feeling of Magnus' magic, staring up into the Warlocks eyes, watching the black pupil swallow the golden green. It was completely intoxicating.

Magnus pulled his hand away, revealing perfectly healed, unscarred porcelain skin, smiling softly, loving the feeling of magic in his fingertips once more.

Alec swallowed thickly, pushing himself off the bed to stand face to face with the Warlock.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sir. It's my job to keep you well."

Alec smirked.

"That's three."

Magnus' brow furrowed as he pulled back a little, while Alec gave him the sideways smile that melted his inhibitions.

"Three?"

Alec leaned down, inhaling deeply as he ran his nose up the side of Magnus' neck.

"Three times you've called me Sir. I told you, while we're in my bedroom, you don't call me that. You call me...?"

He trailed off, brushing his lips over Magnus' jaw, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"Master."

Alec exhaled loudly, his breath cascading over Magnus' flushed skin. He gripped Magnus' hip with one strong hand, the other popping the buttons of Magnus' silk shirt; Alec ensured that Magnus had the finest clothes available. He wanted the Warlock to give into his life of luxury just a little bit.

"Now that's more like it."

Alec mumbled into his shoulder, placing a path of kisses upwards until he reached the Warlocks full red lips. Their lips met languidly as Alec took his time getting acquainted with the silky smoothness of Magnus' lush lips, warm and wet, tasting of burned sugar. Magnus moaned under his breath as Alec teased him with fleeting kisses and whispers of touches all over his body. He succumbed to the whirlwind of lust that Alec summoned within him, allowing himself to be swept up in the storm as Alec's arms shoved him backwards, turning them around until Magnus fell onto the bed.

Alec smiled in satisfaction, looking down on his Warlock with wonder and lust in his eyes. He could see that Magnus had forgone any residual High Warlock pride and was quickly becoming a slave to impulse and absolute pleasure.

Alec leaned over him, tugging harshly on Magnus' hair, dragging a sharp moan from his lips, and kissed him messily, a melee of lips and tongues and carnal gasps. Alec pulled away just as quickly as he kissed him, smirking at him dangerously.

"So... Magnus, are you enjoying this? Giving yourself over to me?"

He said teasingly, seduction flooding from his words, pouring over Magnus and crashing through his veins. He sighed softly, his eyes slipping shut, as Alec waited for an answer, idly fondling the skin under Magnus' shirt, drawing a ring around the place his belly-button should have been.

" _Yes, Master_."

Magnus whispered, his voice shaky and breaths uneven. He hadn't felt this way in far too long, if ever. He was spread out on the Nephilim's bed, strong angel hands teasing the flesh of his stomach, those rich blue eyes darkened in lust above him. He was completely taken, not wanting to move even if he could. He was at the mercy of the angel boy, terrified but more aroused than ever, watching the rich reds and blinding blacks of the room fall away until he focus was all and only on Alec.

"Move. Get in the middle of the bed and put your arms above your head."

Alec commanded, stepping back and grabbing his bow. He watched Magnus crawl over his bed, licking his lips, as he removed the bowstring from the weapon. Ideally, he could've used a whip, but that was Izzys forte and asking to borrow hers seemed strange. Besides, after this, whenever Magnus saw Alec with his bow, this would be the image he saw in his mind.

Alec smirked, climbing onto the bed, crawling over his subjugate until he was seated over his hips. Magnus moaned at the weight on top of him, rolling his body against Alec's in a primal bid to rid himself of some growing pressure. But Alec pulled back, slamming a large hand on Magnus' chest and pinning him to the bed.

"You only move when i say you can, got it?"

He growled, his fingertips digging into Magnus' chest. Magnus released a strangled gasp and nodded desperately.

"Yes, Master."

He cried like a prayer, his hands digging into the cool satin bedsheets above his head, just like Alec had asked. The Nephilim bent down, sliding his body over Magnus', pushing aside the open edges of the Warlocks shirt, laying his chest bare for Alec's hungry eyes to drink in.

"You are so sexy, my little Warlock. So beautiful. And mine!"

He growled in Magnus' ear, biting his earlobe and with the speed of a ninja, tying Magnus' wrists to the large ornate headboard with his bowstring. Magnus cried out, clenching his fists so hard that his nails dug into his palm, drawing blood.

" _Yours."_

He moaned wantonly, throwing his head back while Alec acquainted his lips with the tawny, smooth expanse of Magnus' chest. His hands roamed Magnus' body, teasing his skin and sliding up and down his sides, causing a warm, curious tingling sensation to work its way through Magnus' body, culminating at his groin.

When Alec's full pouty lips, wet and swollen, descended on one of his dusky nipples, Magnus couldn't help himself. He cried Alec's name and bucked his hips roughly into Alec's. Immediately, the angel boy pulled away.

"Oh, Magnus... I told you to call Master. Not Alec. And i also told you not to move unless i tell you to. You just broke both of my rules."

Alec's voice was icy and steaming all at once, sending bolts of arousal and fear through Magnus' veins. He was panting heavily, his body shaking with desperate and animalistic want, his eyes locked on Alec's as he bit his lip hard enough to split the skin.

"I'm sorry, Master. _Please_... Please forgive me. I'll be good. I promise."

Alec smiled down at him, stroking his cheek with one hand as the other undid the clasp of Magnus' pants. The Warlock watched him with lust blown eyes, his lips parted and wet, inviting Alec to kiss away the blood that had formed there. And kiss it away, he did.

Alec surged upwards, his hips grinding up between Magnus' legs, which were now splayed out widely, his toes curling while Alec's tongue dominated his mouth, swallowing every gasp and groan, reveling in every shiver and cry. Then Alec pulled away, smirking. He grabbed the waistband of Magnus' pants and pulled, yanking them off of the Warlocks legs, laying him bare for Alec's taking.

"Good boy. Now, do you trust me?"

Magnus stared up into Alec's eyes, sighing softly as the Nephilim placed gentle, open mouthed kisses on his lip until he found the strength to reply.

"Yes."

Alec smiled, kissing him sweetly, before sitting up over Magnus and reaching out to grab the black silk tie that Magnus had used to hide his marks. Magnus' eyes widened and he gasped as Alec ran it sensually through his fingers, trailing the silky smooth material up and down Magnus' heaving chest, smiling at the breathy sounds of pleasure Magnus was making.

Alec kissed Magnus one last time before he slipped the tie over Magnus' eyes, tying it behind his head. Magnus was biting his lip, his fists clenched above his head, a tidal wave of lust rushing inside him when he felt Alec's hands grip his thighs and a pair of lips press into his neck.

Then Alec was gone.

Magnus made a sound of disappointment and desperation, confused and ridiculously turned on; the cool air washing over the inflamed skin of his dick was equally teasing as it was torturous. He thrust his hips against nothing, begging with his body for Alec to come back.

Though he stopped moving when he heard a low chuckle fill the air, followed by the distinct sound of an opening belt buckle and heavy material dropping to the floor. Magnus panted heavily in anticipation, the bowstring digging painfully into his wrists, though the pain only succeeded in sending a shock of brutal arousal right to his already desperate cock.

Alec smiled indulgently at the sight, savouring the submissive wanton nature of Magnus' current position. Then he leaned over the edge of the bed, not touching Magnus, not giving a single clue as to where he was or what he was doing. It was exhilarating, the not knowing, the shock and nerves and excitement of every touch that came from nowhere. Alec dragged his fingernail up Magnus' leg, over his hip, slipping his finger along his defined hipbones, before splaying his warm hands all over Magnus' body, searching for the spot that would drive his little slave crazy. Then, just when he had touched and stroked and kissed every inch he could reach, he had just one spot left.

He withdrew all contact with Magnus' body, perching on the edge of the bed to give him just enough space to lean over and lick a gentle circle around the Warlocks non-existent navel. Magnus screamed, thrusting his hips wildly into the air, his dick brushing against Alec's neck as he leaned over, sucking slowly and deliberately on the spot, watching through narrowed eyes as Magnus' face contorted with pleasure, panting and crying out, sweating, his skin glistening in the low light of the room, his caramel skin contrasting perfectly with the red sheets bundled around him. Alec felt a sudden wave of arousal hit him full force and he shoved his face into Magnus' abdomen, his hands gripping Magnus' hips painfully, so hard his knuckles turned white with exertion.

He could feel Magnus' hips rolling and bucking beneath him, as he moved further onto the bed, resting between Magnus' legs, his chin leaning on Magnus' hip. He kept licking at the spot, smirking and moaning as Magnus climbed higher, his voice jagged and high, keening and begging without real words. Alec flicked his gaze up to Magnus' face, pulling back to eye that gloriously big dick. He licked his lips and then all at once took his Warlock to the base, smiling around his wide girth when Magnus screamed loudly, his teeth sinking into his lower lip as he bucked up into Alec's mouth.

Though Alec didn't linger there long enough for Magnus to get the release he was begging God for. He pulled off of him, licking his lips at the salty taste left behind and let his eyes slip shut at the noise that escaped Magnus.

"Aw, baby, do you want me touch you?"

Alec said softly, running a hand through Magnus' hair, yanking on it tight, making Magnus cry out and thrust his hips into the air.

"Yes, god yes... _Please, Master_. Please."

He gasped almost incomprehensibly, all of his power and prowess meaningless as he writhed on the sweet slicked sheets, reduced to a mess of lust, rid of any control he possibly could have retained. He was, quite literally, Alec's toy by this point.

"Ok, seeing as you asked so nicely... Roll over and get on your knees."

Alec commanded roughly, standing back to watch Magnus scrabble into position, moaning and hissing as the bowstring constricted his movement. He did it though, he knelt on the bed, slightly hunched over because of his bound wrists but all ready for Alec's taking.

Alec climbed onto the bed behind Magnus, running his hands lightly up and down Magnus' sides. Magnus gasped with every touch, desire turning though him, his heart fluttering fast like the wings of a caged bird. He was tied up but so close to freedom, all Alec needed to do to him was-

"FUCK!"

Magnus cried as Alec took hold of him, jerking in a solid, fluid movement that left him breathless, his slim fingers caressing his shaft slowly but with purpose. As Alec rubbed him down, he lowered his head, placing kisses down the Warlocks shivering spine until he reached his goal, smirking before diving in, knowing he'd hit the spot when Magnus thrashed wildly, crying out desperately, his fingertips clawing at the headboard.

Alec thrust his tongue in and out, stretching the Warlock expertly, moaning loudly, feeling the effects of his sounds and actions as Magnus hardened further in his hand. After dragging Magnus close to the edge, he released all hold on the beautiful creature, watching as Magnus sagged in his bonds, breathing hard, his legs shaking and dick begging painfully now.

Alec smiled, placing a firm hand on the top of Magnus' back, he used the other one to turn Magnus' head towards him. He slammed their lips together in a fierce kiss, Alec nibbling on Magnus' lower lip as the electrically charged heat flared up between them.

"Bend over."

Alec whispered in his ear, biting playfully at the shell of Magnus' ear, licking the sensitive skin behind it as Magnus leaned over, his sweaty forehead pressed into the pillows, his hair standing on all ends and his blindfolded eyes clenched shut.

Alec admired the view, drinking in the image, saving to it permanent memory. Then he slicked himself up, using his own pre-cum as lubrication. Spreading Magnus' legs apart, he teased the Warlocks entrance with the tip of his dick, using his hand to rub it up and down the gap between those perfectly formed ass cheeks. Magnus whined incoherently, his blood all rushing south, his dick heavy, standing to full attention.

"Do you want it, baby?"

Alec tried to say seductively, though the feeling of Magnus' ass against his dick left his breath faltering and his muscles taut, just as desperate for this as Magnus was.

"Yes. Oh, _god yes_ , Master. Please. Give it to me."

Magnus chanted, panting between his words. Alec smirked savagely and yanked Magnus' head backwards by his hair, causing the bonds to dig into his thin wrists. He leaned over slightly to kiss Magnus' neck, licking a drop of sweat from his jaw.

"You ready for me?"

He whispered softly, his lips brushing the side of Magnus' forehead before he descended down Magnus' back, licking his spine.

"Yes, Master!"

Magnus groaned, thrusting backwards against Alec. The Nephilim smirked, pulled back and slapped Magnus on the ass, leaving a nice red handprint on his flesh. Magnus cried out a colourful list of profanities that made Alec grin.

"No moving unless i tell you, remember?"

Magnus groaned wantonly, the pillows muffling the sound. Alec slid a finger in and out of him quickly, stretching the muscle. Then he took his finger out, replacing it with what they both truly wanted.

Alec shoved himself inside roughly, crying out at the tight heat surrounding him. Magnus clenched roughly, screaming out in pleasure as Alec's huge length slammed repeatedly inside him.

Alec fucked him hard, losing his mind faster than Magnus was losing his. Magnus was clawing at thin air, his wrists still bound and bleeding over the bowstring. He was bouncing on the bed with every thrust Alec gave, bucking his hips, completely lost to lust and his master. They couldn't even form words; all Alec could do was grab Magnus tight around the waist and pull him upwards, changing the angle to nail against the Warlocks prostate while he turned Magnus' head to collide their mouths in a messy harmony of passion.

"Master! Alec! Please!"

Magnus cried, referring to his bound wrists. Alec bit his lip, letting the use of his name slide and leaning forwards to untie the bowstring. Magnus immediately sagged to the bed, panting hard and shaking his wrists before he grabbed Alec's hand, dragging them both upwards until they were on their knees. Magnus tipped his head backwards, resting on Alec's shoulder and Alec immediately started sucking on Magnus' neck, marking him all over again.

They continued to fuck, Alec dominating Magnus in every conceivable way. When Alec felt their rhythm faltering after either minutes or hours, he slipped the tie off of Magnus' eyes, smiling as the Warlock turned his head and locked their gazes together. Alec leaned in and stole a breathless kiss, still drilling into Magnus as he massaged the Warlocks wrists where the string had been pulled taught.

Alec pushed Magnus down onto the bed, laying on top of him between his legs, slowly his movements but going deeper and more purposefully.

"So, High Warlock of Brooklyn, is it better to be in control or to be completely and totally dominated?"

Alec quipped in his ear, kissing his jaw with open lips. Magnus released a breathy sigh and smiled as Alec gripped his hands, pinning him to the disheveled bedspread.

" _Dominated_."

He managed to gasp out amongst his ragged breaths, painting a perfect smile on Alec's lips.

"That's what i like to hear, my little Warlock."

Magnus' heart fluttered and Alec kissed him once more before beginning a fast rhythm of relentless pounding, commanding Magnus to touch himself to bring him crashing over the edge faster. Magnus obviously obliged, desperate by this point for release. And when it came, it was the most utterly blinding pleasure he had ever experienced. Also, feeling a Nephilim warrior cum inside him was indescribably hot.

Alec cried Magnus' name right into the Warlocks ear as he came, shuddering and riding the high as far as it would take him. They slowly regained their breath as Alec collapsed on top of Magnus, kissing the nape of his neck softly.

"Who do you belong to, Magnus?"

The Warlock smiled, his body in uproar, pleasured, pained and sated. He mumbled his answer into the pillows.

" _You_."

Alec grinned, rolling off of Magnus' sweaty, marked body.

"Damn straight."

There was a moment of blissful silence in which Alec gently played with Magnus' sweaty hair, smiling at him softly.

"I think we're going to have a very nice life together, don't you, my little Warlock?"

Magnus grinned. It was true, he didn't begrudge his new life. And Alec was a nice master. And he was right, giving up control was the greatest feeling in the world.

"Yes. I think so."

Alec smiled.

"Good. Now, could you go and get a bottle of scotch and two glasses from the kitchen?"

Magnus nodded and rolled out of bed, wincing a little in pain. He pulled on his pants, aware of Alec's eyes locked on his body.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Don't put your shirt back on. Let them see my marks on you."

Magnus nodded, bowing his head respectfully as he left the room, feeling exposed but not a stranger to exhibitionism. In the past, he was known for flaunting himself. This was nothing new really.

Besides, he was quickly realising that he could definitely get used to being Alec Lightwoods' little Warlock.

...OoOoO….

Weeks became months and the months became a whole year, the seasons flitting by outside the institute. Magnus had grown accustomed to his new life, he had become fast friends with the Downworlder subjugates of the Lightwood family and he had a very... attentive master.

He had quickly learned that Alec was a strong leader, a brave warrior, a good fighter and a fierce protector. He was the earthly embodiment of a real angel. He also learned that Alec was a very sexual being.

He never let Magnus sleep in the slave chambers; his Warlock only ever slept in his bed with him. He protected Magnus like he did his siblings, with love and care and compassion. Though Magnus also enjoyed the many times when Alec would totally flip a switch and dominate his very soul. Either way, the past year together had drawn them closer to each other than either of them had ever been to anyone. It bought them to this moment.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, Master?"

Magnus replied as he cleaned and put away Alec's weapons from the latest hunt.

"I think we've been together long enough for you to call me Alec now, my little Warlock."

Alec said softly, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist from behind. Magnus' brow furrowed and he turned to face his Nephilim angel.

"Ok. Alec."

He whispered, savouring the name. Alec smiled and leaned in to brush their lips together.

"I missed you on my last hunt."

Alec stated simply, holding Magnus close. They had been apart for 2 weeks on Alec's last hunt, Magnus simply helping to clean and manage the mundane day-to-day tasks of the institute until his master returned. It had been the most boring weeks of Magnus' life. All he wanted was Alec. And all Alec had wanted was Magnus. It was unnaturally hard to be away from the Warlock for more than a few hours, let alone several weeks.

"I missed you too, my beautiful angel."

Magnus whispered, gazing into Alec's eyes as he ran his hands over Alec's arms, healing the small wounds that were still visible. Alec smiled and kissed him softly, basking in the feeling like a well-needed breath of fresh air.

When he pulled back, he couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I love you, Magnus. And, as proof of it, i got the enchantment to unbind your magic. I don't want you to live here as my subjugate anymore, i want you to live here as the man i love."

Magnus froze, his breathing turning shallow, while his heart fluttered and beat a millions times a second. Alec waited for him to say something nervously, still holding him close, while holding his breath in fear.

"Oh my god. Wow. I didn't see that coming. But... I love you too, Alec. How could i not? You're everything i ever wanted. After centuries of searching, i finally found you."

Alec sighed in relief, surging forwards to kiss Magnus breathless, swallowing his gasp of surprise and squeal and delight as Alec threw him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"You mean it?"

He asked Magnus cautiously.

"Yes, you moron. Of course, Alexander. I love you. You're perfect and well, black hair and blue eyes is my favourite combination. You've got the whole package."

To that, Alec smirked.

"Oh, I'll show you the _whole_ _package."_

Magnus giggled as Alec covered his body with his own, wrapping themselves around each other with no intention of ever letting go.

It began with them purely as slaves to their impulses, feeding their desires, servant and master. And though that was still the case, at least sometimes in their bedroom, they became the strongest and most powerful couple the New York institute had ever seen, eventually becoming head of the institute, side by side.

Exactly where they were always meant to be.

...OoOoO….

 **A/N: So? Let me know what you think via reviews/faves/follows or on twitter :) THAT'S ALL OF THESE ONESHOTS DONE NOW! MY MALEC WEEK 2016 COLLECTION IS FINISHED! TODAY ENDS MALEC WEEK FOR ANOTHER YEAR, BUT I'LL SEE YOU ALL FOR IT NEXT YEAR ;)**

 **THANKS FOR READING AND FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! Love ya, and HAPPY MALEC WEEK!**

 **PS: I will be getting back to writing my current fic HOW TO FALL FOR SOMEONE YOU SHOULDN'T now… and once that is finished, I have a little surprise for fans of my other fic HOW DID WE END UP HERE? – All I'm going to say is:** _Did you really think I'd end it like that? ;)_

 **Love you all,**

 **Anna…xxxx**


End file.
